A Summer In The Life And Death
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: Logan and Rory spend a summer with the Life and Death Brigade. But what antics shall arise? Will their love blossom, or fall prey to the challenges they must face? Set season 5 -post 'you jump, I jump, jack'
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story so please review, even if it's just a smiley face. Good or bad I'd really like feedback. Thanks

Sorry for any grammatical or linguistic mistakes. If you get confused cross your fingers and hope it clear up soon.

Xxx

(Also, i own nothing. All right go to the respective owners- as i once read 'no officer, these arn't my dogs, i am just taking them for a walk' - great metaphor)

A Summer In The Life And Death.

Chapter One

Logan stood at the end of the tiles dressed only in his boxers; shirt and trousers thrown aside. Colin and Finn were battling with each other over who was going to throw the other in.

It was a Friday night for the life and death brigade, which meant that it was time to party in Finn's family's sports complex chain. Today they crashed into the swimming pool complete with 3 'whoop-de-doop' slides and a 'crazy bubbling' Jacuzzi. Logan turned and looped his arm around my fully dressed body just as Colin tripped with Finn and they both fell into the water causing shrieks from the other girls nearby.

"Com'on ace, you can't go swimming dressed like that" he tugged at the jacket and I let him slide it off my arms.

"Logan I…" I wasn't going to tell him I was wearing matching underwear for him, nor was I going to tell him that it was white and would turn invisible in the water. It wasn't like I got a run down of festivities for the day before I got dressed.

"Scared of some water?" he joked and moved to drag me in. I braced myself against him walking out of the heels as I did.

"Fine, I'm coming in." I resigned and moved out from Logan's grasp to unbuckle the belt and jeans.

"She's coming in boys!" he yelled out to Colin and Finn who were drinking cheap booze and floating around with the other lads.

"She's coming in!" they all chanted back. I took the opportunity to push Logan off his balance and into the water. He promised me he'd be playing me back for that. Finn dunked him then handed him a bottle of booze as a peace offering.

Juliet put her hand on my shoulder.

"You better be wearing good underwear or you'll never hear the end of it" I raised my eyebrows. "Personally I'm wearing a light purple set; Colin has a thing for purple."

Rosemary came to my other shoulder.

"Deep red for me, Finn thinks it reminds him of alcohol, but really, he likes it because it's the colour boxers he wore when he lost his virginity" we all laughed which drew attention of said boys.

"Rose darling, if you have something to share….we're all waiting" Rose was pulling off her top quickly and slithered out of her jeans as she announced across the water;

"Relax Finn, we were comparing your penis sizes, that's all" she dove into the water neatly and bobbed up in front of a very giddy Finn ranting about his own pride. Juliet was a little more shy and waited till the other girls jumped in before shedding her own clothes and swimming circles around Colin. Logan swam up to the edge glistening in the water.

"Ace, you better loose the clothes or you'll be dragged in like that." He reached out an arm to demonstrate. I sucked in a deep breath then pulled off the jeans and tank top. He let out a low whistle.

"Very nice. Kind of screams virgin though." I didn't know where the courage came from but I bent down next to him and whispered.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Then pushed him back soaking both of us. Then followed a dunking contest and a grand water fight girls vs. boys. The boys were going to win, until Finn wanted to play as a girl and changed sides.

"Rory love, fancy taking part in a tradition?" Finn asked as he held Colin in the water. Logan circled like shark, taunting me.

"What exactly is the tradition?" Finn made a buzzer sound.

"Pet, you know the rules, don't ask." Colin surfaced and locked Finns head in his arm.

"What do you say Rory, wanna play with the big boys?" I gazed at Colin then at Logan. Nobody seemed to be laughing or anything inappropriate.

I nodded. Logan snuck up and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Alright, time for festivities ladies and gents!" Logan announced and cheering let rip.

Stephanie, Rose and Juliet pulled me out of the water, and smiled approvingly when I buttoned Logan's shirt over me. Well I wasn't going to walk around in see-through underwear.

The boys were still in the water.

"Now Rory, choose your kissing partner" Finn ordered and I stared gone-out at him.

"Exactly what part of this tradition requires kissing?"

"Rory, no questions" he reprimanded. I sighed and looked at the girls; their looks inspired me to have some fun.

"Fine, I'll go with Stephanie." The boys all silenced.

"I'd love to Rory girl." She looped her arm around my waist. Rose also did the same.

"Hang on Steph, you got Rory _**all**_last night, you promised I could have her today." Juliet butted in draping her arms around my neck.

"Oh com'on girls, we can _**all**_ share her tonight, but I think for now. Since I am the better kisser…" I stared at Logan's open mouth, catching butterflies. Finn was exactly the same. Only Colin had remained sane.

"Girls, that's enough, just look what you've done to Finn" he pointed at the daydreaming Australian lost in his fantasy. "And I fully expect an invite to your suite tonight." He pulled himself out of the water and pulled Juliet off me for a kiss.

"Sorry ladies" I spoke between giggles "I guess if I have to choose a guy…." I scanned the room dramatically. "You don't mind if I borrow Finn do you Rose?" she shook her head.

"As long as you promise to share" we were going a little bit too far with this. Logan ragged me out from under the girls and wrapped his arms around me.

"She's mine" he whispered.

"I thought I got to choose!" I said mock-shocked.

"Oh, you chose when you picked up his shirt" he stated then tilted my chin up to quickly kiss my lips.

"Rory, darling, you get first choice of activities. Do you want…?" Colin provided Finn with a drum roll. "The Prisoner" He pointed to the large black water slide which looped around in the form of handcuffs. "The Boiled Duck" His finger went to a giant yellow tunnels with Donald duck on the side. "Or, Rose's personal favourite; The Rose" The third water slide was the smallest but had more loops and turns and swirled around into a diamond shape. It was bright pink and had red tints, hence the name.

"Ummm, it's a hard decision" I faked deep thought. "I think the Boiled Duck." Mom would get a kick out of this story.

"Good choice, Stephanie, you and your usual group take the ugly duckling." Stephanie and a few other pairings walked to the yellow slide.

"Finn, I thought I was choosing..." he cut me off with his 'no questions' look.

"Next choice Rory?" I nodded toward the pink slide.

"Rose, go to your rose, the rest will join you." She kissed Finns cheek and pulled him away.

"Finn!" I called. He ignored me and Logan chuckled behind me.

"Looks like you're my prisoner Ace" he towed me along despite my confused question. After being pushed up the steps he turned me around to face over the pool and pulled a blindfold over me.

"Hey, Logan, I can't see"

"That's the idea Ace. I also have a new bracelet for you" metal clinked around my wrist then clicked on his own.

"You really take things far too seriously. I suppose the others are dressed as ducks and smelling of roses." He laughed again and held my hand dragging me to the sound of rushing water.

"Nope, only traditional purposes; every newbie gets to play prisoner. It's an epic competition though, everyone comes out on the boats and last ones that remain kissing win."

"What do you get if you win?" A horn went off. Logan pulled me toward the rubber boat.

"You get a crown." I felt him lower himself into the boat. "Now, it's almost time Ace; Waves are on and we have a minutes before set off. Come here Ace" his fingers on his free hand guided my hips down. "Sit straddling me…. Don't pull that face, I won't bite." He lowered me down and my hands went to his firm chest. He pulled my arms to wrap around his neck then wrapped it around my waist. "Hold on" he whispered into my ear. Another buzzer went off and Logan brought his lips to mine. The little dingy jerked off and quickly picked up speed turning and twirling down the water line. I clung tighter to him, my lips never leaving his. The sensation was a rush; everything felt a thousand times more intense. My sight had cut off but my fingers sparked against his skin sending heat across me. His own fingers had snuck under his shirt and tingled magically on the small of my back. His tongue traced along my bottom lips and I parted, breathing him in. We shifted to the right suddenly and he snared me closer pushing my breasts against his bare chest. I moaned into his mouth and traced his tongue with my own. The water splashed against us both and pushed us from side to side. Still, we didn't break apart. Even when the water in my hair had chilled and ran down my back I only pushed forward into him. Our handcuffed hands clung together at our sides fingers intertwined. The air brushed past us as we finished the twists and turns. A massive blast of water hit Logan's back and sprayed onto me, but still I never left his lips. It was after we landed from the swaying of the slide and met the crashing waves that we jostled. I clung to Logan my fingers running into his soft locks of hair.

"Finn, out man! I saw that slip!" Colin shouted from a float not far from us. He was probably playing judge. The waves still rocked us around.

"No way man! She never stopped kissing me; I'm too delicious for that, right pet?" The sound of agreement came from Rose's lips.

"Finn, out!" Juliet called and settled the matter. No-one argued, maybe she had more power than I imagined with these clowns.

The waves beat against the small float we were on, but we held together. It was a stupid competition but I loved it. I wondered if every Life and Death event was like this. Everyone did seem to pair off with another.

"SABOTARGE!" Finns voice yelled as I fell apart from Logan's lips and we both collided into the water. The blindfold slipped off and restored me to the light. Finn was smiling cheekily and Logan made to attack him before realising the tug on his wrist and attachment to me.

"Logan, Rory. Out! Finn, you're cut off from booze for the rest of the night."

"Hey, no fair! It wouldn't be tradition if Logan actually won! I was just keeping the pattern!" Finn yelled back at Colin which resulted in yet another argument.

"When do these come off?" I tugged at the shiny bracelet connecting me to Logan.

"Who says they come off?" Logan teased and pulled me to him. I wrapped my legs around him before I even noticed. It was magical how we just seemed to fit together.

"You are just kidding right?" he smiled evilly.

"Finn" he called without taking his eyes from me. "Rules for the prisoner tradition?"

Finn made a show of standing (not without difficulty) on Colin's shoulder and spoke majestically reading from an invisible scroll.

"One shall; partake in a life and death brigade event fully."

"Check" Logan replied.

"Stay handcuffed to another member for a period of 24 hours"

"24 hours!" I exclaimed. I was stuck to Logan for the next 24 hours. Oh god.

"Well, were not so tight with that limitation, as long as you stay with him you don't have to be handcuffed"

Logan twirled us around in the water. "You haven't told her the best one yet" he stated to Finn. I looked over my shoulder to watch Finn smile.

"During the time with the member, the prisoner will obey all demands"

Juliet cut in. "Within limitations of course." Finn rolled his eyes and reached for another bottle of booze on the side of the pool. Colin tackled him in the water reminding him of his punishment. I looked back at Logan. He had an evil spark in his eyes. I slapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Ace what was that for?"

"You made me your slave!" I accused. He flinched as I raised my hand to him again. He grabbed my hand before I could land another hit. "As my first demand: no slapping." I frowned and settled for another option. I pushed my weight forward and spun us around into the water. When we surfaced I flipped my hair up and splattered him with wet tendrils of hair.

"Oi! Rory, play nice, and I will too." I considered that for a moment. "If you don't want to, I can just order you to lap dance or something. You're already dressed for it." he teased. I kneed him in the leg missing my target by millimetres. He curled defensively.

"No kicking, no punching, no kneeing, no violence of any kind, Miss Gilmore!" he ordered and I pouted my bottom lip. He seized me in a kiss.

"You're so damn sexy when you do that."

After another mini fight between Logan and myself, of course, it was a lot harder when we were connected each other, a winner was called.

"Stephanie and Robert win" Juliet announced. Cheers ran out and two cheap plastic crowns were thrown in their general direction.

"Miss Queen Stephanie of the water kiss." Finn greeted her "King Robert of the rapids" he turned and bowed to them. "I vest in you both the power of our next venture. You have till midnight tomorrow" he looked at the clock above the lifeguard chair. "Well, midnight today" he corrected. It was already 2am.

"Alright Ladies" Juliet called "All your cases have been dropped off and I have keys to your rooms. Rory" she turned to me. "I am sorry; you're bunking in Logan's suite."

"You played me. You knew I would say yes" I went to hit him again till he tutted and reminded me of his earlier command. I smiled sickly sweet and dragged him to the side of the pool. It wasn't anywhere close to easy to get out while handcuffed. Finn ended up pulling us out.

"Who has the key?" I asked Logan wiggling my handcuffed hand as he picked up his jeans and my clothes.

"I do." He answered simply and wrapped a towel half-heartedly around us both.

"So, aren't you going to unlock me" he smiled.

"Ace, do you think I'm that stupid? If I unlock you now, you'll ruin tradition and run off."

"Do you think I'm _**that**_ stupid? Besides I do have principles, if I say I'm going to do something I do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Juliet drove to the hotel while we sat in the towels and chucked us each a key for the suite. Logan caught it easily despite restrictions. He dragged me along the corridor and threw himself (and me in tow) onto the massive bed. The room itself was huge, everything was organised and tidy. Chocolates weren't on the pillow but they went a few steps better and gave the room a gigantic basket full of food, and booze.

I laid back in silence absolutely knackered. Logan flopped onto his side and held me against him. One arms draped across my cold stomach the other holding onto mine.

Once his breathing became slower and shallower, I silently thanked for Paris for one of her ridiculous lessons. She had once warned me that she never wanted to find me naked and handcuffed to a bed as a result of wild sex gone wrong, despite the origin of the conversation Paris had taught me how to picklock. Not exactly a skill I ever thought I would use but I really needed the bathroom and a change of clothes would not be un-appreciated. I hooked my foot in my jeans and kicked them up fishing in the pockets for that ever present hair grip. One thing my mom insisted was always useful. Thanking mom and my roommate I bent the grip around and twisted it in the lock. It took me a few tries, I wasn't as skilled as Paris, and I didn't even want to know who she had learnt from. But the metal sprang free on my side and I wriggled out from under Logan, replacing my lack of body with a fluffy plump pillow. He rolled onto it and stayed fast asleep.

Suddenly a sneaky idea hit me. Payback I suppose one could call it. I took the handcuffed hand and slowly moved it closer to the bed's headrest, with the free bangle that was my own accessory I hooked it onto the railing and snapped it shut. He didn't even stir.

After a quick shower and change of clothes I discovered I wasn't even tired. I'd pulled all-nighters before and somehow I didn't feel tired whenever I did. I wondered what I could do. A few evil things ran across my mind involving Logan and make-up. But my stomach had other plans. I tucked into a bar of expensive Swedish chocolate then wandered the hotels corridors fiddling with the key in my hand and my evil plan in my mind.

"Rory" a voice hissed. I turned slowly and saw Juliet coming out of one of the doors.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "And how did you get out?" she eyes my free wrist. "Did Logan let you free?" I shook my head to answer all three questions. She demanded more.

"You okay?" she finally asked after the Spanish inquisition and play-by-play of my pick locking.

"I'm fine….what are you doing up? I thought everyone was asleep" it was 4am my watch informed me.

"I don't sleep a lot, besides Rose snores." She joked and folded herself down outside Logan's door pulling me down with her. The rest of the rooms were out of ear-shot and we didn't care about waking my capture up.

"Do you want to make Logan look pretty?" she asked cryptically. "Rose brought waterproof make-up" she explained. 20 minutes later Logan was looking beautiful and very feminine.

"Oh he looks so pretty." She cooed in whispers. I stifled a laugh.

"Very girly though" I commented equally as quiet.

"Maybe he needs a manly tattoo? We have waterproof eyeliner" she wiggled the black kohl eyeliner in front of me and pointed to Logan who had no sprawled out on his chest. Leaving his back bare and inviting.

"You first, and make it sweet" she invited. I took the liner and she grabbed eye shadows to colour in with.

1 hour later and a few false alarms of Logan waking up, we had created a mural on Logan's back. Our drawing skills weren't exactly of a tattooist's perfection so he mostly had a bunch of smiley faces and words of love declaration to Finn and Colin wrote across him. Juliet had given him red filled hearts across his lower back lined across like a belt. But our masterpiece was most definitely the wings we had drawn and coloured across his shoulder blades. We sat back and admired out work.

"We're missing something" Juliet whispered after a few minutes of silence. I couldn't help but agree, even though I didn't know what it was. Suddenly Logan rolled over and we had to slap hands over out mouths to stop a groan. I hoped he hadn't wiped it off before it had a chance to dry.

Juliet's face lit up and she reached again into the make-up case. She pulled out a slutty lipstick in the colour 'fire alarm red' she laced it on her own lips then handed it to me. I complied with her motions and soon we were lacing Logan's front with lipstick kisses. Finally after a few touch ups, we had covered his chest. As the cherry on top of the cake, I took the lipstick and coated his own lips which parted to my touch. Juliet snuck out for a few seconds then returned camera in hand.

We each took turn's posing with Logan's artwork as he turned around in his sleep. When we had finished we sat in the hall laughing solidly for a few minutes.

"What time is it?" Juliet asked after a few dying giggles.

I shook my wrist to read my watch. "Close to 6am" she stood then pulled me up.

"I should go use the shower before Rose wakes up, meet you in the breakfast room for half past?" I nodded and went back into our room for another shower. Messing with make-up wasn't exactly a clean process.

Logan was still solidly knocked out. He looked angelic while he slept, or maybe that was just the wings. I tore my gaze away, showered and dressed. Even as I left he was still asleep. I met the usual crowd of the life and death brigade at the breakfast table.

"Rory, darling, where is your better half?" Colin asked as I sat.

"Ah yes, did you have fun last night? At least he unlocked you right?" Finn was surprisingly not hung-over. Juliet eyed me and put a finger to her lips.

"He's not with you?" I asked admiring my own acting skills; Colin and Finn looked around as if to suddenly see him there.

"Sorry, love, no. Did he skip out on you?" I shut off a tell tale smile and carried on my drama.

"No, I woke up free of cuffs and alone. I figured he was already down here with you lot." I sat next to Juliet. She leant across the table as if to pick up the salt pot.

"Is he still upstairs, handcuffed and asleep?" she whispered barely making a sound. I nodded to all three.

"Well, he could have set off early…Stephanie and Robert have already gone to set up, maybe they borrowed him." Colin justified.

"Maybe" I replied and focused on the toast I was buttering. "What is the event? Or am I not allowed to know?" I asked changing the subject.

"Rory, pet...Logan told me you were a fast learner, but you're very disappointing right now." He stopped short realising something. "Colin, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Mr. Huntzburger was meant to be within talking distance of Miss Gilmore all day…why would he leave and not honour this code?"

"Finn, my good old man, yet again genius strikes…Perhaps something ill has fated our friend. We should investigate. To the suite!" Colin called and stood up. During the conversation Juliet had filled in Rose and she was stifling giggles.

"Boys, boys, boys." Rose breathed and stood up, shoving them both into their own seats. "Logan found me this morning; told me he had an emergency. Something about a girl and a tattoo parlour. He apologises but his hands are tied." I turned a giggle into a cough smoothly "She's our possession now. We must take care of her until he returns later tonight. Are you the men you claim to be?" rallying the troops, one of Rose's super abilities "Can you survive without your third musketeer? Logan needs you now to take care of his princess, he would entrust this job to nobody but the finest. Can you do this? Are you onboard?" Colin stood and dragged Finn up. They both saluted me as I held in laughter.

"Miss Gilmore, look no further. If Mr. Huntzburger must leave then we shall take his place. We are twice as good"

"And twice as handsome" Finn added

"With twice the charm"

"Twice the brains"

"And twice the heart!" I laughed and wrapped them both in a hug to finish their drama.

"Oh I am so very lucky to have such men in my life. I accept your guidance through these most troublesome hours where I am without my man!" I swooned for good measure.

"Then off we go. Time to start the festivities!" Finn cheered and headed for the door. With glances back and a guilty sinking feeling I followed, my arms linked with a giggling Juliet and Rosemary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ice-cream, popcorn, lots of soda and three feature length films later we piled back into the hotel only to be met by a very sour looking Logan. I immediately coiled over with laughter and had to cling onto an equally incapable Juliet. Finn and Colin greeted their friend like nothing was wrong. Rosemary was urging him to take off his shirt through her laughter.

"Logan, oh please show me…please, please" she begged and double over with Juliet and myself. Breathing was getting more difficult as Logan tried to explain that he hadn't ever left the hotel. Finn and Colin did not understand him at all. That only made us laugh harder.

"What's wrong with the girls?" Colin asked finally realising we hadn't interrupted them for a while. Obviously uncharacteristic qualities for females.

"I think something funny happened…" Finn added, still clueless.

"Rory!" Logan roared over them and pulled me up to face him. I bit my bottom lip.

"There's something I need to borrow you for." He pulled on my arm. I was too light-headed to even struggle. "Finn, Rory will be busy with another initiation tonight, apologise to Stephanie for us, if we don't make it." Finn stared blankly then let out a large 'ooooooh' and nudged Colin till he also joined in. I was too confused to think but I heard a very promising comment from Juliet.

"I've got pictures" she hinted as she burrowed in her bag with Rose.

Logan was silent in the elevator and I was breathing deep trying to calm myself. As soon as we went into the suite Logan turned and slammed my back into the door stealing a deep furious kiss. It was a boiling red flash sizzling across my tongue. The door handle pushed against my back but it was at the very bottom of my mind.

"Rory" he breathed when we broke off for air. His voice was calm and deep stirring something deep inside me. "I woke up covered in your artwork this morning." He stated. I waited for his anger. "I think it's only fair I get to show you some of my own artwork." I froze against him. I looked around his form and spied a make-up box that I didn't recognise. He clicked the lock on the door shut then pulled and sat me on the bed.

"There was a lovely lady who gave me lots of waterproof make-up, my girlfriend is a very lucky girl apparently" he kissed my lips then lifted out the make-up box. My mind imaged Logan actually walking into a make-up store, it was laughable but right now I was a little bit more distracted by his threats. He shrugged off his shirt. A lot of the artwork had been removed but the wings stayed on his upper back shining with the glitter in the eye shadow that hadn't fully washed out. He turned back, his front was clean.

"I like the wings" he stated. "Make me feel like an angel" he laughed. "And now I'm going to make you an angel too. Loose the shirt Ace" I didn't move. He crept forward and placed his fingers on my blouse. Bad day to opt out of a bra Gilmore, my mind screamed and I moved away from his fingers. He wasn't going to let up. His arms pulled me into his shape and his lips met mine again. It was a more delicate kiss this time, almost no trace of anger. More excitement and anticipation. I melted under his hands, my heart fluttering.

"Ace, the shirt." I moved my own fingers to the blouse and undid the buttons. Logan gazed into my eyes as his thumbs rolled over my breasts. I breathed sharply as he touched my nipples. He caught it with his lips and fell with me backward onto the bed. The blouse was thrown across the room.

"Roll over baby" he kissed my collar bone as I moved under his hands. He fluttered kisses down my back then sat straddling my hips. He kissed back up moving my hair.

Minutes later Logan had branded me with my own wings and I was feeling hot and horny. My thighs burning up and soaking wet. As his breathe blew across the eyeliner tattoo's I felt like moaning. He woke me from my paradise when he re-arranged us so we were face to face.

"Didn't think I forgot your other work did you?" I looked up into his eyes. "My entire chest was covered in kisses Miss Gilmore. It's not something you forget." I felt myself grow wetter if that was even possible. His lips lowered to my throat and my heart skipped around, viciously pounding against my ribs. His mouth moved lower and wrapped over my left nipple. I moaned deeply as his teeth gripped on softly.

"Rory" he purred and moved his hand to roll my other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"God, Rory" he moaned against my flesh. My hands raked down his back and tugged on his jeans before realising the belt and made easy work of the buckle. He breathed in quickly when my fingers grazed over his erection. They hovered there as his free hand fumbled with my own jeans. I slithered out of the jeans pulling his with me. He tore off his own boxers and returned to my chest. His lips trailed down to my lacy panties and teased me, rolling kisses across my thigh but avoiding where I wanted him most.

"Logan" I groaned and wiggled around under him. He laughed once then with deliberate slowness he pulled the material down my legs and it too was thrown across the room. He crawled back up, lightly kissing up my legs. My thighs naturally parted for him and he drew closer. He teased me with his talented tongue laying licks across me so I squirmed and moaned, aching for him.

My nails clawed at his back and pulled him back up. I wrapped my tiny hand around his length watching as he froze, a deep gleam hitting his eyes. I was getting high on the power I had over him. My fingers slid up and down him jolting only when he pushed his own fingers into my warmth. His lips met mine again; with a passionate force I had never felt. He added another finger and I moaned into his mouth. He rolled us over and I lowered myself down onto his manhood. We both echoed our sounds as we met. Flesh to flesh. I felt myself gripping him, holding him in me. I wanted it no other way. As far as I was concerned we were one. He tossed us back over holding himself above me. He liked to be in control. He pushed slowly, lovingly, tenderly. I tightened my hold around him, pulling him closer. He was always too far away. Despite the speed the roll of energy crept further up with each stroke. I felt myself teetering over the golden edge within a matter of minutes. I held on, falling only as Logan did as we both ran up together. As I returned to earth I felt safe and secure holding Logan against my chest. He moved only to pull himself out and pull myself onto his chest. We lay there silent and sated, breathing deep. I soon felt the pull of the all-nighter. Logan ran his finger across my back, no doubt tracing the wings he created for me. And after that, I really did feel like I could fly. Either that or I'd just been invited to heaven. His fingers soothed and I fell deeply into the dream world.

I woke after a dream or two about dogs chasing pies. My mother would be the expert to talk to about that. But the dream that had woken me was a weird version of the Life and Death brigade's events. Finn had told me for my initiation I was to wear a dress and stand in a church. Juliet and Rose stood beside me also in dresses. Then Logan waked down the pews in a tux saying;

"Surprise ace, we're getting married" That wasn't the shocking part though, I mean it was shock enough but when he reached me he told me a date;

"September the 24th, Rory. You'll know what it means." I woke slowly as my brain tired to figure the date out. It was only one week away. It immediately shook me. What did it mean?

"Ace, you awake yet?" my pillow flexed, and I remembered I had fallen asleep on Logan. I rolled off him and stared at the ceiling.

"Finally, you've been muttering for ages, I thought you'd gone to some higher state or something." I rubbed my eyes trying to remove the dreamy haze covering them.

"Rory?" he asked appearing in front of me.

"What happens September 24th?" I asked before I could even think. He frowned and stared at me like I'd gone insane.

"Don't know Ace….I've got a better question; who were you scared to be marrying?" Crap, I'd been talking in my sleep; I hadn't done that for years, why did it have to re-appear now. I lied swiftly.

"Finn asked me to marry him. He was also marrying Juliet, Rose and Steph at the same time." Logan believed me straight off the bat. To be honest it wasn't a lie, I had dreamed this before when I realised Finn would hit on anything with breasts and legs.

"That is scary. Strange though, I had that dream in college too" I joined him in laughter and shook off the omnipresent bad feeling.

"Com'on Ace, we can still make the event." He pulled me up and dragged me into the bathroom. "Shower first though" We had round two in the shower then after getting dressed we were finally at the event.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I thought Stephanie designed this?"

"She did, and Robert" Logan answered pulling me out of the car and through the woods to the centre of the event. Now I was sure Stephanie hadn't designed this.

"What your missing Ace, is that the king and queen don't have to partake in the event if they choose not to….She might not like mud, but she likes to watch others groan and complain…secretly she's an evil sadistic demon." I could agree. Robert stood wearing the plastic crown over the crowd, while Stephanie sat in the roof of the car far away from the mud.

"Ah, the stragglers arrive. I trust Logan is without his artwork by now" Logan threw me a cheeky smile and pulled us into a space next to Juliet and Colin who I realised were the king and queen on the last event. Juliet reached out and squeezed my hand in comfort. I squeezed back and returned attention to Robert.

"Alright Kiddies." He called attention "In the back of the truck we have 5 locked boxes" Steph pointed very glamorous assistant like at said boxes. They were all heavily locked and quite large.

"In 4 of these boxes are different types of pie for the losers. In the fifth are two plastic crowns and two delicious cheesecakes, for the winners. The keys to the lock boxes are out here somewhere." He cast his arm back to the muddy field. It looked like they had just added water to the grass all day then piled dirt on top. "There are a total of 40 keys out there, only 5 will open the boxes. So partner up. One drives the quad bike, the other is using a mud net-" he held up a fishing net with some strings cut out to allow the thinker mud through "-To fish up the keys." He concluded. He pointed to Steph as she continued.

"Rules are as follows; there are none except, do not get mud on me! Otherwise you can steal, assault, rob, and damage anything. Except kill the other players." Finn mock sighed "You have 20 minutes then the horn will sound again to finish the game." Logan wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you want to fish, or drive?" I quickly made pro/con lists figuring I'd be cleaner and safer from the other boys if I drove.

"You okay if I drive?" Colin walked past at that moment and snorted.

"You're going to have a woman driver? Are you suicidal Logan? Not that I don't like you, but women drivers are just wrong." Colin patted me on the shoulder and moved along.

"Com'on Ace, choose your chariot. Nothing better than women driver to knock Colin off his high horse."

We took number 4, a dark green quad bike with Logan sitting cross legged in the trailer. Clutching his fishing net and mock snarling at Finn in the next trailer. Rose had also figured driving to be cleaner and opted to drive. Juliet looked terrified and held her net tighter and Colin revved the engine.

"You do know how to drive this thing right Rory?" Colin shouted, "If you kill Logan his father might actually come and give you a hug! And nobody wants that!" he jested. Well, he was in for a surprise. My mom had taken me quad biking before during her outdoorsy phase, it didn't last long but I really liked it. Then last year Paris had insisted on becoming more adventurous. I discovered that it _**was**_ just like riding a bike and you didn't forget. If anything I got better. The car horn signalled the start and all 5 quads hit the mud at speed. The three female drivers including myself squealed as the mud shot up at us. I sped despite the mud and let Logan run the net through picking up 3 keys within the first minute. He had a stick fight with Finn when he attempted to steal from us. Colin changed driving with Juliet half way through so he could be more aggressive. Juliet was relieved; Colin was scared to put his fate into the hands of a woman but gave her a kiss at the very least before they set off. 'One last pleasure before his no doubt death' as he put it.

Mud splattered everywhere and you could hear Steph's piercing laughter from her safe distance.

"5 minutes" Roberts's voice shouted over a mega-phone. Logan instructed me to tail Finn and let him steal some from him like he had before. I complied and pulled the quad beside Rose. The trailer accidentally hit into Finn and he went tumbling out. Logan jumped out and stole his keys before screaming for me to drive. I felt oddly guilty and like a get away driver. I wasn't like I meant to do that. I mouthed a sorry at Rose. She laughed and pulled Finn out of the mud.

"I'll get you Gilmore!" he yelled overly dramatic. I laughed and sped off after Colin. Just as we reached them the horn sounded. And we sped back to the starting area.

"Boys and girls. End of the Race. Lay out your keys." I helped Logan out of the trailer since we were both weighted down with mud. All of the 40 keys had been recovered, and we felt quite good considering we had 15. Finn only had 3 but was feeling pretty good about them. Colin had 9 but said he was bound for luck so he didn't care.

Scratched into the keys were all numbers. Robert told us he would read out the five numbers that unlocked boxes then we would narrow it down to who was a winner.

I felt oddly like I was back playing bingo with my mom during another of her phases. We were trying to work out why old people found it so interesting. We never did find out.

"Okay, Box one is key number…." He provided his own drum roll and announced 33.

Finn punched the air and jumped up and down. Robert sat him back down to contain his excitement till they were all announced.

20 was the next. That was one of ours. I slapped Logan a dainty high five which covered us both in mud again.

Next it was 14, one of the girls I didn't know quite so well wrapped her arms around her partner's neck. The other pair only had 1 key so didn't have much luck to start with, turns out Finn had played robber on them whenever they had a key.

Then it was the number 32, also ours. Logan stuck his tongue out at Finn who sat grumpily.

Lastly it was 8, Colin's.

After meaningless taunts and death declaration, along with some not so secretive betting between Colin and Finn the boxes were lined up and key holder called up.

Finn came forward and opened box one.

"APPLE PIE!" he yelled in success. Cheers rose up and congratulated Finn on his prize. I laughed. He might not have won the crown but he looked happy.

Logan went for the next box. I bit my lip wriggling in my mud coated clothing.

"Ace," he called as he lifted the lid "It's blackberry" The crowd sighed and groaned. Not many people liked blackberry, I had to agree. It never appealed to me.

"Commiserations man" Finn called and pulled him into a guy hug. I loved the relationship the guys had that made these things so special and important. I felt happy just watch Logan fake his tears and win himself a peck on the cheek from Finn and yet another hug.

Colin gave Logan another hug as he went to sit back down next to me.

"Sorry bro, it's just bad luck. You even had a killer driver." He patted my head. "Miss Gilmore you have the honour of being the first female driver I 100% approve of…sorry Jul" She smiled and pulled him back for a kiss.

The other 'girl I didn't know' 's partner opened the next box.

"Cherry Pie!" he announced and lifted the box above his head. Everyone joined in with cheers, even myself. I loved cherry pie. Logan on the other hand loved the song 'Cherry Pie' a whole lot more. He whistled the tune, which led to a very off-key rendition of Warrant's Cherry Pie by all the males. There was also some dancing but that should never have been witnessed.

"Alright, we get it…you're guys, you like stripper songs." Steph called. The girls laughed then it was our turn again.

Logan shoved me up and handed me the key with 32 on.

"Go for it Ace. I've got a feeling about this one." I crossed the mud, little regard for my already filthy trainers. I opened the box only slightly and peered inside, I knew our fate. I turned around to face Logan, pulling out my crocodile tears.

"Oh God, Ace, what is it? It can't be that bad….Is it watermelon? Blueberry? Rhubarb? Raisin? Lemon?...God, Ace you're killing me!" Colin and Finn both leaned forward to back up there friend.

"Whatever it is…remember we are here for you"

"Both of you" Colin chimed in.

"If you need counselling…I have a friend" Finn offered kindly.

"Its true, he dealt with my phobia of snakes." Colin agreed.

"You never had a phobia of snakes."

"No, but I had a phobia of getting a phobia of snakes."

"Oh….yeah, I remember, how is that now?" Finn enquired straying from topic.

"It's good, I swear I'm cured."

"So they were good, good enough to help these two then?" Logan pushed up from the ground and joined me in front of the box. He prised the lid open then slammed it shut.

"No! Not that, anything but that!" he fell to his knees in the mud. We really were playing this out quite far.

"Logan, what is it man? Finn, you better find that number quick!" Finn rushed to his feet.

"Finn, you might want to be here for this….and you might want to sit down." Logan answered and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Logan, it's alright…we can get through it together." I comforted him and he pulled another fake sniffle.

"That means so much to me Rory. I don't know what I'd do without you here at this time." he patted my hand and turned to face his disciples.

"Oh god! It's serious." Finn sat and clung to Colin who grabbed equally as hard onto him. At that moment all I could see was some cartoon comedy where the two characters would huddle together, terrified of a squeaky floorboard and a shadow under the door. I held back the laughter.

"Ladies, Gentlemen." Logan addressed the crowd. "Your next event will unfortunately be held by Queen Gilmore and King Huntzburger. Bow before us, or face unknown consequences." Colin and Finn screamed in mock horror bowing immediately to our feet.

"Have mercy oh great ones" Colin pleaded

"Yes, and tell us the flavour of the cheesecake"

"Loyal subjects, it is safe, it is strawberry. Fear not." Logan opened the box again placing a crown on my own head then I placed his on his golden locks. He pulled me in for a kiss and took the box with the cheesecakes back to our spot.

The final couple claimed a pineapple pie and cheers ran out for all.

Beers and celebration later, myself and Logan laid down back in the hotel room for some deep thinking.

"I don't know"

"I don't know either"

"But you've done these before!" I protested. "What did you do last time?"

"I think I made them crawl through sludge or something."

"Logan" I whacked his arm while he laughed "I'm serious, we need to think of something"

"Rory" he mimicked my whining voice terribly "I'm serious, it's not that big a deal. You will plan and it will be great"

"Remind me again why I'm the one planning this and you're just sleeping"

"Because you get some awesome sex as a reward when you make me proud, and I'm knackered from our last go round. I'm not usually used this much Ace." I slapped him playfully again and rolled out from between the sheets.

"Whoa, you don't have to go now Ace, I've got enough energy for cuddling"

I kissed him lightly then lifted off and shrugged on a dressing gown.

"I want it to be really good" He sighed and rolled over to go to sleep.

"Make me proud Ace" he muttered.

I worked the majority of the night till I was too excited and had to go to bed. Logan stirred slightly and pulled me into his embrace then fell back into sleep. It was a good pattern for us.

Logan woke around 1pm, sleeping off the cheesecake and booze. Juliet had text me saying both Colin and Finn were hung-over, but ready for anything. The partying had gotten so very much out of hand last night. Being the lightweight I was I had opted against drink. Logan also stayed on the lighter side of drinking that evening.

"Ace, what time are we partying?" he murmured watching me sleepily as I walked around the suite.

"Well, the sun goes down at 6pm, so I suppose 9 should be dark enough…" I mused aloud.

"How long have you been awake, Ace?" he scanned down my clothes and neatly sorted hair.

"Longer than you, but go get a shower."

He breathed out slowly. "Yes mum" he sighed then walked past me stark naked. I pulled him in for a kiss then shoved a towel in his arms, smiling sweetly.

"Logan" I called when I heard the water run. "You're on your own all day, do whatever you want but I need you here at 7ish, okay?"

He groaned, "Yes, mummy, I'll be here" I ignored him and walked out ready for some shopping.

By 7 everything was planned, costumes were bought and given to their right owners, land was organised and set-up was almost complete. Logan was watching an old sitcom when I walked back into the hotel room. I dumped one of the many bags on his lap then placed the rest of the floor.

"Are we playing dress-up?" He asked peeking into the bag.

"Yes, but this is not the naughty school girl kind…though if you're good…" I slipped another bag under the bed.

"Ace! I never knew you had a kinky side" I rolled my eyes. I stopped his advanced to unwrap the other contents.

"I don't, if you don't behave." I stood on my tip toes kissing him deep and strong. Without pause he dropped the bag and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

"Logan….we have a schedule." I groaned into his neck as his fingers drummed across my crotch. He held up his hands in surrender and set me back on the floor.

"I hope that schedule has an entire blocked out section with my name on for later." He teased.

"Hmmmm, I do have a rather large section for midnight that I don't have anything in…I was thinking Finn could fill my time, but you'll suffice" I taunted watching him pout. "Put on your costume big boy" I nodded to the bag and shoved him into the bathroom.

"Why are you shoving me in the bathroom?"

"Because if I don't you'll peek at your surprise" He tilted his head to the side agreeing with me.

I had changed myself and was fiddling with the crown and cape when Logan came out.

"Oh, you look absolutely darling" I stated kissing each of his cheeks.

"Really, because I feel like a sissy." He was wearing a 'Royal King' costume the label had told me, including a red cape with white fur lining. It had the puffy sleeves as well. Adorable. Well, adorably hilarious.

"You look rather darling yourself, Miss Gilmore" I had a simple blue ball gown, full length with a regal blue cape also with a white lining. I curtsied and placed the crown upon his head, along with a shiny gold medallion.

"Now, I feel manly" I looked at the medallion then back at me. "At least I have the belle of the ball at my side."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

At half 8 a limo pulled into the clearing with the rest of the Life and Death brigade in.

The girls all in ball gowns, the guys in tuxes. It was a real picture perfect scene. Shame it wouldn't be so for long.

Finn was the first to spot our attire and played along as predicted.

"Your Majesties" He bowed to us both then turned to me. "My queen, you look radiant tonight"

"Shame you'll be trying to shoot me then" I told him. Logan was just as confused and shrugged his shoulders to Finn. I had refused to tell him despite his babyish protests and sexual promises. I turned on my heels and led the way through the maze of huge sponge and foam blocks. We came to a small podium, the only thing lit in the area. Logan sat on a throne like chair as I filled in the gaps.

"It's the war of the ages. Ladies vs. Gents. Men vs. Women. Ovaries vs. Testis. Oestrogen vs. Testosterone. Ultimately down to Pink vs. Blue." I pointed to two identical crates to my left and right.

"Ladies, with pink paintballs, your aim will be to land a hit on my king" I gestured to Logan sitting confused in the chair. "Who will be in his tower" A light shone on to my right showing a mock fortress made from foam and sponge. "The lady to hit King Huntzburger will claim the crown for both herself and her partner. However, not only will you be in competition with your own gender but these lovely gentlemen" I gestured to the guys "Will be aiming to gun down your queen" I pointed to myself. "In her own tower on the opposite side of the field" the other light flickered on opposing the king's tower. "If I get hit by a blue paint pellet, the shooter and partner become the new king and queen. If you get hit, then you die. Simple as, you can go back and sit with your king or queen." I scanned the faces, some were confused, others planning their strategy. "Not only will you be fighting against your own gender but also the other aliens. It's free for all. Any questions?" Finn raised his hand. I nodded at him.

"If I get tired of my king and shoot him, do I become the new king?" Logan faked offense.

"No, you die; the king is the most powerful of his own gender and cannot be killed by such low lives." Logan beamed.

"My apologies my queen." He bowed. No-one else seemed to want anything so I asked the players to load up and wait for the siren, one to start and the other to finish.

Logan gave me a kiss telling me I was ingenious and strolled off to his tower, I did the same. I immediately pulled out my cell when I sat and began a texting frenzy with Logan while we waited to be shot. The first siren sounded off at exactly 9pm. The lights were all taken out except the small beacons on the towers.

_How did you think of this?_ The first text from Logan arrived.

_I simply asked myself 'what would a king and queen do?' I think it worked. _I was actually rather proud of my idea.

_Hmmm, you know what else would work for me? _I could hear the sexual clogs of his brain take control.

_Logan, if this is dirty…_

_It's your fault if it's dirty I just want to know what's in the bag under the bed._ I could almost see his face as he typed.

_If I tell you now you'll abandon your post and ruin the game. _Let him ponder on that.

A few minutes later another replied came.

_That's just teasing. One of your femme's shot Daniel and Robert._

I could vaguely remember who Daniel was, from what Logan had told me I think he was the one with Lauren who only had the one key in the last even.

_Yey, we're gunna kick your ass. Go femme's _I text back.

_Wanna bet love? If you die first, you tell me your deepest sexual fantasy. If I die first, I'll tell you mine._

Hmm, the bet wasn't anything too weird. Besides, my fantasy wasn't that dark…or at least I didn't think so.

_I accept._

2 minutes later I got another text.

_You've got some incoming…Colin said he shot out Hayley and Lauren before Rose got him._

True enough Hayley and Lauren dragged themselves into my tower grumbling about how Colin had then backed into a corner. I comforted them as best I could.

_Yep, two down each. I bet Colin is pretty bummed out._

_I'm surprised you can't hear his hissy fit from over there._

I laughed and waited till Juliet plodded in looking a bit glum.

"Finn shot me…..Steph and Rose send there love though" I nodded and squeezed her hand in comfort.

_Juliet is down. Finn shot her_

_Ready to spill your guts Gilmore?_

Stephanie flew past into the tower. Oh God, I feared another loss.

"I shot Finn! I killed Finn!" she screamed and ran back out absolutely ecstatic.

Go Steph!

_Say hi to Finn for me _I was feeling rather smug.

_How did you know about Finn?_

_Steph had a lap of honour to perform._

_So, there's just Steph, Rose, Robert and Marcus left. I'm sorry to say Ace, but Marcus is a crack shot. The best we have. You may as well tell Hayley she's the new queen now. Then come and tell me all your pretty little secrets. _I rolled my eyes, but dutifully informed my girls.

"Steph, Rose, Robert and Marcus are the only ones left" they nodded but nothing more.

"Fuck! The bastard shot me!...sorry Hayley" Steph apologised, after stomping into the flimsy tower.

"He's a crack shot" she stated and pulled Steph into a hug.

My phone vibrated for another text.

_Rose vs. Marcus. One down one to go._

_I suppose Marcus took a victory lap already then?_

_No, I heard Steph screaming from over here. It's over Gilmore._

_Not yet…they fat lady hasn't even taken to the stage._

_All in good time Gilmore._

"NO!" a shout let out. It was loud enough to scare the birds but otherwise nothing was given away. Who won? No-body else seemed to know

_Who was it?_ My phone vibrated with Logan's text.

_I don't know…_ I sent back. I sat waiting. I didn't know whether it would be a Marcus next around the door, or a text message telling me Logan was dead, but I could sense something closing in.

"Queen Gilmore" I almost groaned. "I apologise but I must claim my new queen now" he pulled Hayley up from the floor and shot me directly in my heart. I stumbled back for a second not expecting the suddenness. I passed Hayley my crown graciously and hugged her. She was ecstatic.

_The fat lady sang_

I sent the message then acted into my other plan should such an occasion arise.

"Ladies, and Marcus. We do have _**all**_these paintballs, it would be a shame to waste them" Every single one of them lit up with evil smiles. A bucket of multicolour paint balls suddenly became empty and I brandished a gun myself loading up.

_Free for all_ I text back to Logan and allowed Hayley a rallying battle speech before tearing out of the tower to attack the field.

The boys were all peeling out cheering, till a rain of paint pellet scattered them like rats.

_GILMORE! I'm coming for you. _My phone vibrated once more then I hit the ground running.

I ran over foam and boards, round corners searching for regal attire of my sweetheart.

I pressed myself silent to a foam piece.

"Rory, pet" I turned around and met 10 bullets from Finn and Colin before surrendering and dropping my gun.

"LOGAN! Got her!" Finn called. What little sneaks. Sending minions to do their dirty work. As they turned their back to call Logan again. I took both their guns shot them each once and ran off again.

Soon via girl to girl everyone was gunning for Logan, and it appeared all the guys were gunning for me.

"Ace" smooth velvet caressed the nickname, and the nozzle of the gun pressed between my shoulder blades. I dropped my gun yet again and held my hands high wrapping them back around his neck.

"Logan" I greeted him. His lips fell to press against my shoulder. His hands ran around my waist pulling me closer to him. I softened in his arms.

"Found them!" Colin's voice intruded my peace; soon we were surrounded by the other players. Marcus dragged Hayley forward with him, guns pointed at us.

"An official sending off for the old king and queen. Ready to fire boys?" A hussar rained out across the spectators as the guns lined up facing us.

"FIRE!" pellets hit all over as Logan tried to shield me and try to get us to safety. After 10 minutes we all surrendered and called the event to a close. Mainly because all the girls looked like an explosion had gone off in a paint factory, including myself, and were feeling edgy without their showers. Logan had also raised an issue more than once of some scheduled sex and promised conversation. Spirits were high all the limo ride back and even down the hotel corridor we had dancing.

Our drop off was first.

"Fair ex-subjects, my ex-queen must retire to her shower and then join me in our bed. I bid thee farewell." Logan bowed dramatically and I pushed him into the room. Whistles could be heard even through the walls.

"Com'on Ace, lets get you cleaned up." I had no disagreement. Our lips became joined as I walked backwards and slipped off the dress to join Logan's quickly disappearing costume. He reached in to turn on the shower then snatched my waist pulling me in with him. We were covered with paint all over and a few bruises from close contact assaults.

"Ace, how did you get paint here?" his fingers ran across my breast which had a blue splodge of paint running down from it.

"Well, my boyfriend Logan thought it would be funny to aim for my cleavage."

"He sounds like a smart guy." He mused and washed off the mark to place his lips in its place. His fingers ran under the warm water chasing off the paint. They trailed over my body teasing in my special spots. While I still had my sanity I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it into Logan's hair. I loved the way his hair fell around my fingers and curled tight when wet. He decided my body was clean and put his fingers in my own hair rubbing in the shampoo.

He picked me up suddenly to stand in the shower's spray and wash out the bubbles and remaining paint. I leant forward in his arms my mouth latching onto one of his hardened nipples. My legs wrapped around his perfectly sculptured ass bringing him closer.

"Rory" he exclaimed and turned my back into the tiled walls. I could already feel his length pressing against me. Not here, this was not the plan my head thought and I listened rinsing ourselves once more then turning off the water.

"Ace?" He was genuinely confused. I jumped off him and dragged him out chucking him a towel as I did.

"Whoa, Ace, what's wrong?" He asked spinning me around in his arms. I kissed him again and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Logan, on the bed" I could hear my voice, but it didn't sound like my own. He didn't argue, still confused but sat down. I straddled him and pushed him back still.

"Lay still" I commanded and moved my lips from a simple kiss to covering his entire torso. Still was anything but Logan, his hands alone refused to leave me for even a second. His member twitched as my thigh rubbed against it. I moved back, my eyes level with the full extent of his happiness. I felt and heard his moan as I wrapped my lips around his tip and licked off his sweet pre-cum. He was delicious. I slipped him further into my warm mouth watching as his eyes sparked and lit, breeding a passionate fire. I pressed my tongue hard against his length drawing back. He growled my name clawing at me. I kissed his tip then shuffled back up to meet him.

"Rory, I need you, God, please now" I felt my spirit fly at the words, to actually make someone desperate for me. I kissed him deeply then straddled and sunk down, taking in his full length. Logan flipped into action trying to turn me onto my back; I countered him (not very hard in his state) and put my hands firmly on his chest using them to rise and fall. I came first pulling Logan over the edge as I fell into bliss. Collapsing on his chest I watched it move with his breathing.

"You're beautiful baby." Logan murmured and held me against him.

"You're perfect" I responded and closed my eyes drifting away again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We slept till late. Of course I was awake before Logan and snuck out for food. Meeting the rest of the gang for breakfast/dinner.

"Rory, so glad you could join us. I expect Logan is either tied to a bed or still steeping off a hell of a night." Colin commented as I sat at the table.

"Who says he can't be both." I teased and poured out some kiddie cereal.

"Oh, kinky." Finn commented.

"Rory," Hayley called and moved across a few empty seats to sit next to me "We were wondering if you do us a favour…" Marcus had somehow appeared behind her.

"I think I'm confused, what's up?" Hayley blushed and looked at Marcus. He knelt down beside my chair and lowered his voice to a quieter tone.

"We're planning something epic for our event and we don't think Logan would let us handcuff him…you however have a better chance."

"Why am I handcuffing Logan?" they stared at each other then at me pointedly and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah I get it, no questions…but I just want to know that you aren't going to do anything I'll have to pay back for…"

"Of course not, he might be a tidily bit angry with us…but you should be safe." Hayley promised. She placed some handcuffs in my hand under the table away from the prying eyes of Finn and Colin, it seemed they were also in for a surprise.

"We start activities in 1 hour. Bring Logan pre-handcuffed if you can. We aren't staying too late either this time." Marcus told me and went back to the other boys who were getting edgier by the second.

All apart from Daniel who had Lauren on his lap and wrapped in their own little bubble of peace. Robert didn't look too freaked out, but it was hard to tell when Steph was obviously promising something dirty to him. Hayley stayed while I ate, chatting about as much of the event as she could.

As far as I could make out, it would be a deserted public area which didn't require formal dress this time. I left some time later with 45 minutes left to get ready. Logan was in the shower when I got back. I changed into some jeans, tossing back the miniskirt I originally had worn. I hid the handcuffs in my back pocket. I was touching up on make-up when he finished.

"Hey ace, I didn't hear you come back in." he stated as he ruffled the towel through his hair. "What time do festivities start?" I glanced at the clock.

"15 minutes, it's casual dress."

"Ace, why didn't you come in and tell me?" he complained kissing me quickly and furrowing around in his towel looking for clothes.

"Because I didn't want to be late…and you covered in nothing but water is a distraction."

"True…you'll just have to make up for it tonight" he brain slipped into working as it occasionally does "Where I also get to see your little kinky outfit and work through your dark closet of secrets" he smiled evils and crossed the room back over to me, wrapping me in his arms. I wriggled avoiding the water drips.

"Logan you're wet" I wriggled some more against him my hands pushing against his chest, secretly admiring his muscles that held me to him.

"And you're hardly one to talk, telling me about how sexy you find me. I'd be surprised if you weren't already." His hand snaked down to my lower back. I fidgeted so he wouldn't find the handcuffs in my pocket.

"Logan. Towel. Event. Late. Clothes." I stated clicking into his memory removing the lusty haze.

"Ace. Naked. Now. Bed. Go." He started walking backwards with me.

"Logan. No. Sex. If. Don't. Be. Good." He sighed against my neck.

Right on time a small fist pounded against the door and Hayley's voice carried through.

"Almost time boys and girls. Rory if you're not ready you best be fast" I caught the subtle reminder of the handcuffs, but I doubted I could take him downstairs just in a towel.

"Thanks." I shouted back then turned to Logan. "Logan, go put some clothes on and then, if we have time, I'll show you what's in the bag." His eyes lit and he kissed me quickly.

"Promise, ace?" I nodded. He let me go to dig out some clothes while I checked myself for wet drips. I was clean. I sat on the bed awkwardly, handcuffs aren't comfy, and watched Logan dress mentally telling myself to stay controlled.

"Ace, stop staring at my ass, or we won't make it out of this room." He taunted. I turned my gaze away blushing at being caught. When I looked back Logan was fully dressed and standing in front of me.

"Now your side of the deal…" he prompted. I stood up.

"Close your eyes and put your hands out." He complied and within seconds I had shackled him. His eyes flew open.

"Rory…" I smiled and tugged him toward the door. "Rory, the bag…" he nodded toward the bed.

"I told you, you would see them, I didn't say right now." I stated and dragged him out the room in time to see Juliet with Colin also handcuffed and in tow.

"Hey, she got you too; do you think they're going to throw us in prison?" Colin asked Logan who was looking more confused than Colin. "I don't do well with prison inmates; they scare the living shit out of me." He said concerned for his wellbeing.

"Me too mate, me too." Logan agreed.

"Do you think Finn would be alright if I made you my bitch?" Colin lightened the mood.

"Sure, Finn can be my bitch then. It's a deal" Logan also seemed a little more relieved as we dragged them into the lift.

"How'd you get Logan in the cuffs? Did you also have to resort to sexual comments?" Juliet asked me quietly.

"No, she tried, but in the end she just assaulted me. Do you want to see where she used the taser?" Logan butted in.

"At least you weren't mislead. You should have heard the things this one said to me. She had to give me a few minutes before I was even decent enough to leave." Juliet blushed and looked down at her feet at Colin's remarks. Logan laughed.

As we walked out across the lobby to meet the others Finn greeted us. He stood handcuffed next to Robert who was looking displeased. Probably upset it hadn't lead to sex this time around. Juliet had told me some very unwelcome stories of Steph and Roberts over sharing of their sex lives. But Steph still had his attention whispering to him dirty thoughts yet again, I thought. I guessed from his lightening expression I was right. Robert might end up in handcuffs all night my brain thought. I blushed and looked down. Little did Logan know, but he would also be a little tied up.

"Boys, I need a bitch if we're going to prison. There's no way you're leaving me alone with those men!" He called stirring a few other guests from there quiet conversations.

"Sorry Mate, I've dibbed Logan , and you're his already" Colin shouted back.

"Logan, you better be gentle, man" He replied as we came to stand with them.

Marcus was the only man here without cuffs.

"Were just waiting for Daniel and Lauren now then" he told us. No less than a second later Lauren was dragging Daniel with only one cuff on.

"Daniel, what happened? Did she not give you the safe word?" Finn teased

"A little help please" Lauren asked and Hayley caught Daniels other hand and snagged on the silver bracelet. "Thank you" she breathed. "Apparently Mr. Prim and Proper is able to shock out of a sexual haze as soon as cold metal hits him. He wouldn't even let me put the other on."

"The things she tried to promise me as well…" Daniel carried on "It might have worked if she didn't turn bright red" Lauren slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry, if I'm not as frisky and kinky as you!" she retorted and gave him an extra hard shove out of the lobby and slammed him against the limo while she opened the door.

"Ow! Woman, mind the goods, would you!" The rest followed easily after watching Lauren display of anger.

After more friendly banter and a re-arrangement of the prison cell system between the boys Hayley climbed over us and locked one of the doors to the limo from the inside. Marcus swung open the other but blocked it with his body.

"Guys, you follow Marcus. Girls I need you for something else." Hayley instructed. Logan stuck out his tongue then followed Finn out of the door. Once the boys left she shut the door again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"It's a simple game. But you get to choose the foundation of it. We are outside the River Drew mall. The entire place will be empty and around it will be 5 identical items for each of you to find. The first couple back wins the crown. You can either choose to wear the blindfold and know exactly what you're looking for…or, you stay visual and have to hunt for clues first." I thought about it, surely it would go faster if I knew what it was I was looking for, and besides Logan could be my eyes.

"Okay, Steph, clues or blindfold?" Steph took clues; she didn't want Robert to be playing around her or to smudge her make-up. Hayley handed an envelope to where her first hint was.

"Juliet?" Juliet also chose clues, she didn't fully trust Colin not to throw her off the balcony or trip her up yet.

"Rory?"

"Blindfold me" I told her. She smiled and gave me an envelope.

"Read it, it's what you're looking for." I followed lifting out a folded piece of paper.

_A black monkey._

I raised my eyebrows.

"I have to find 5 of these scattered around the mall?" I asked for confirmation. She nodded and took the papers from me; not showing the other girls then tied my blindfold.

"Lauren?"

"Blindfold please. I might regret it, but I really don't get hints at all." I heard the rustle of paper and then she too became blindfolded.

"Rose?"

"Well…I don't know… anybody got a coin to toss?"

"Rose, just choose. Either let Finn grope you, or risk ruining your shoes by doing a lot of walking?" Steph laughed and others joined.

"When you put it that way…I apologise shoes, but they're always more of you. My dignity however is on short supply" Hayley laughed but gave the hint envelope over to her.

"Right girls, Careful on your way out. Rory and Lauren I'll help you two out" A small hand took mine and guided me into a breeze. I felt a warm body meet me.

"Ace, why are you blindfolded?" I felt Logan's breath on my neck and instantly reached out for him. He grabbed my hand with his handcuffed ones.

"I got you Ace. But the blindfold thing?" I smiled.

"I got us an advantage…and a disadvantage." I told him. Clearly everything hadn't been explained by Marcus yet.

"Okay, blindfolded girls, you already know what you're looking for. Otherwise, you need to find your clue then go about it. There are 5 identical objects you must pick out from within the first floor of the mall. Myself and Hayley will stay by this entrance. Come back if you get separated or when you've finished collecting them all. First ones back with all 5 of their object will take the crown." Marcus explained.

"Rory, Lauren. No removing the blindfold at any part of the hunt. We will sit and watch the security monitors anyway, just to keep track. Otherwise you may start when we step inside."

Logan leaned down toward me.

"Tell me what it is when we start." I nodded and he guided me into the mall. Then suddenly froze.

"Bloody hell, you really went all out!" Finn commented.

"Its like an explosion went off in a toy factory" Logan agreed.

"What? I can't see" Logan nudged me and chuckled.

"Don't worry Ace, it's nothing that will hurt us. Just imagine a soft toy factory that was abandoned before they got sold. Everything is filled with bloody animals." I groaned. This was going to make everything harder.

"Com'on Finn, our first clue is this way" Rose's voice carried over and everyone fell into movement. Logan pulling me straight ahead.

"Ace, what we looking for?" he asked after a few seconds.

"5 black monkeys"

"Seriously? In the middle of this, they actually expect us to find this." He kept on walking towing me along.

"Ace, Monkey sitting on a bench. Black right?" I nodded. He pulled me along a little faster. "Rory, you're going to have to pick it up love. I'm a little tied." He pulled my hand forward till I reached soft fur. "That one, grab it" I wrapped my fingers around a monkey limb and Logan pulled me into a jog as I ran blind. We found another in some shrubbery, which scratched my arm as I grabbed for it. Another hidden under a stall. One more hanging from a plant which I had to jump for. Lastly Logan spotted the tell tale black fur and yellow banana on an escalator which had been stopped for our visit.

"Rory, it's single file, love." I let go of his hands and stumbled feeling for the hand rail. "6 steps up, be careful" he told me. In true Gilmore style I tripped 3 times, each time Logan squeaked. Finally I grabbed some fur.

"This is?" I asked holding it up.

"That's it Ace, no don't fall down the stairs." Oops I hadn't thought that far.

"Uh oh" I said audibly. Logan chuckled and started up the stairs to grab my hands and guide me back down. I only stumbled into him twice, which I think was quite good considering I was walking blind.

"Com'on Ace, we're almost home" he whispered and between the 4 monkeys he already had pressed to him he grabbed for me and led me forward at a quick pace.

"Ace, we didn't win" he told me a few stumbles and falls later.

"That's alright, how badly did we loose?"

"Not bad, we're second place" he comforted me and called a hello to a waiting Hayley and Marcus.

"Who won?" I asked

"We did!" I could tell that it was Lauren's voice, and she was very happy. Hayley's heels clicked on the floors as she lifted off my blindfold. I blinked as I was flooded with light and the image of Logan holding 4 black very large and furry monkeys. I looked around. They were right. There were soft toys everywhere. Hanging from banisters and tucked between any free gaps.

"Oh Ace, why didn't we think of that?" he asked nodding at Lauren who was sitting on Daniels back, both wearing crowns. It was a brilliant idea. Daniel had the eyes and she had the hands. It explained why they won; clever thinking. Even as they sat within 5 gigantic plush snakes they looked adorably in love.

"Because I'm far too heavy and I need you to be alive later tonight" I told him. He chuckled and pulled me toward a bench to wait for the others.

"Don't I get unlocked?" he asked Marcus when he sat next to us.

"Rory asked for you not to be. You're a lucky man" he answered and I blushed.

"Rory…" I put a finger over his lips. Hayley sat on the other side of us, next to me.

"Enjoy your monkeys. You can keep them." She smiled and toyed with the one I was still holding.

"I like them, thanks. What are you going to do with the rest? You can't just leave them here" she grinned but Marcus answered.

"Security said it was children's day tomorrow and the kids will clear them all out if we didn't want them."

"But of course, you can take any home you want. I've claimed a giant octopus. It was purple and my little sister loves purple." Hayley told me.

"What about it ace, you want anything other than your monkeys." Logan asked nudging me again with the soft toys. I cuddled to him.

"No, I like my 6 giant monkeys" I toyed with his hair illustrating he was my 6th monkey. He chuckled and kissed me.

"Rose, run faster!" We all turned at Finn's shout. "I refuse to lose to Robert!"

"You wish you had the honour of losing to me Finn" Robert's voice came back. They wheeled the corner at the same time. Finn and Rose had elephants in their arms. Robert and Steph had peacocks.

"I'm taking 3rd place, so kiss me ass. Com'on Rose!" I watched as Rose kicked off her heels, picked them up and then sprinted ahead of Finn. He cheered in encouragement as she slid to a fancy neat finish in front of Hayley. She curtsied and sat on the floor breathing heavily. Finn jumped and slid on his side into the seating area and deposited the elephants with Rose.

"We're third…right?" he asked between breathes. He cheered then flopped onto his back as Hayley called their place before Robert and Steph who trotted in calmly.

Hayley bent down and unlocked the boys. Finn finally looked up.

"Nice monkeys…why aren't you unlocked Logan, been a bad boy have you?" he teased

"Nope, apparently I'm a very lucky man" Finn flashed his eyes over to me.

"Well, well. Miss Gilmore…I never knew. How I envy your activities tonight." He jested.

"Actually," Rose stood in her bare feet and took the handcuffs Hayley had just removed. She tossed Finn onto his front and pulled back his arms to handcuff them yet again. "Lauren toss me your blindfold." She caught it neatly then lifted up Finn and tied it across his mouth as a gag. "There, much better. Isn't it Finn darling?" Finn muttered and mumbled a bunch of words. Nobody understood.

"Yes, much better" Lauren commented. "I think I prefer him this way."

Rose nodded in agreement. I watched Finn try and frown as Rose decorated him in stuffed elephants.

I turned back at the sound of shoes on the floor. Colin had his handcuffed hands around Juliet as he awkwardly carried her. She had 5 sea turtles with multicoloured shells cushioned between her and Colin.

"Bad day to wear new shoes" she told us as Colin carried her closer. "I've got a blister the size of mars. Colin had to carry me the rest of the way." Marcus and Daniel left their own partners to help Juliet off Colin while he was un-cuffed. Colin took her back and carried her bridal style.

"To be honest, she'd bloody lucky she didn't go over on her ankle. Have you seen the size of the heels?" True enough the shoes she was carrying were no good to run in. she was lucky to get away with just a blister.

"Jul, I told you casual footwear. 3 times I even sat you down and said not to wear heels" Hayley reprimanded.

"I know, but they were so cute, and they matched my outfit…besides I have larger heels and I could have worn them." I cringed at the thought. At least she didn't go blindfolded, that's all I could think.

After some poor attempt at doctoring, we all retreated back to the limo them respective suites.

As soon as the door locked Logan pushed me against the wall with his handcuffed hands.

"Your promise, ace" he reminded me and pressed his lips to mine.

"I remember. But first I need to change clothes." I hinted. He pushed off the door and sat on the bed as I fished under it. I pulled out the bag.

"Ace, show me what's in the bag." I backed up to the bathroom door.

"You can see it when I model it for you." I told him then snuck into the bathroom to change.

"Ace!" he cried against the locked door. I changed hastily and stood before the full length mirror building confidence. The costume in question was lacy black panties which were barely there. On the top was a more difficult piece, it was a matching black and red lace corset which pushed up my breasts

I took a deep breathe filling my lungs which pushed out restrained in the corset. I touched up my make-up and untied my hair letting it fall free. The way Logan liked it.

"Logan, you still alive?" he had been quiet for a few minutes. The knocking and panting had died out.

"Oh, god Rory. Don't kid with me." I laughed silently and slipped on the outrageous heels, also black. I flipped the lock and stepped out, ready to watch my confidence fly out the window.

Logan flipped his head up at the sound and gazed from the heels up my legs, over my tummy and breasts to gaze with fierce passion into my eyes. I guess you could say 'SUCCESS!'

"God Rory!" he stood and my eyes went to his already strained jeans. Yep, my confidence anchored itself and I grabbed the wooden chair from the side of the room. I crossed over to Logan; with his hands tied he couldn't keep me close, but trailed his lips across my pulse and along my neck and collar bone. I moaned quietly under his touch and yanked off the belt. My fingers made easy work of the jeans and he stepped out of them as I walked him over to the chair.

He sat willingly and I un-cuffed him, pulling off his shirt instantly. I stepped back, he reached for me.

"Logan, sit and stay. Or I'll leave you here alone all night." He groaned a tortured sound. Internally I jumped with glee and power, if he was already feeling tortured he was going to be dead by the end of the night. I rounded the chair my hand raking over his chest then down to his hands. I clicked one cuff to him, the other to the chair. He reached for me again with his free hand; I dodged. I took the other handcuff out from the dressing table that I had kept after the drawing incident. It went on his other hand.

"Rory" he purred seductively, I grew wet at his voice. It was pure sex. I straddled him, feeling his chest tighten as he tugged with his hands, aching to touch me. I leaned forward my fingers pressing to his nipples, my lips on his ear lobe.

"I promised I'd tell you my fantasy, so I will." I whispered to him and licked my tongue across his collar bone. He moaned raw with energy. "Tonight, you're my play thing. And you are going to sit there and take it like a man." His breathing wavered. "And when I decide I'm happy I'll let you free. Okay?" a breathed against his neck, my voice sultry and demanding.

"Rory" he answered. I bit at his neck softly. He stirred under me.

"I asked, if that was okay Logan" I demanded.

"God yes, yes. Yes it's okay" I smiled and pulled him in for a long kiss. My lips never left him even when we broke off for oxygen, they trailed down his solid chest and wrapped around his sensitive peaked nipples. My fingers stroked up and down his abs, feeling the contours and making a slight attempt to calm him. When I was satisfied he was wound up, I began a sweet music-less dance around him.

"Rory, please" he begged. I wrapped my arms across his chest and leant over the chair to pull him for a silent kiss.

"You can beg all you want, but you won't be coming till I want you to. Your mine now Logan" I kissed along his neck then drew back stroking up his bare chest and continued the dance. I stopped and straddled him again my hands on my breasts.

"Do you want me Logan?" I asked, my voice dripping with lust.

"Yes" he breathed down my cleavage. I reared up in reaction. He was watching my chest rise and fall with my heavy breathing.

"Should I show you how much I want you?" I continued my fingers painfully slowly tugging at undoing the lace, revealing more flesh.

"Ace" he voice fluttered with the strain, his hands pulling against the metal bindings.

I untied another step in the lace, my fingers lingering on my peaked nipples. I tipped my head back unleashing a pleasurable sound. He responded to the call creating a sound of his own to match. My hips rocked against him as the corset was opened fully and flung across the room. My lips returned to his for a sensual kiss. His tongued played along mine seeking some relief, I refused his demands. Again I stood from Logan. He grunted in pain.

"Poor baby" I held his knees apart and knelt between them. "Look at that strain." I toyed with the edge of his boxers shuffling them down and off him. "That's better now I can see all of you." I was getting high off the power and crossed over to the bed, slipping off the heels and pants to spread myself across it. I let him watch my hands roam around my body tweaking my nipples and raising my rush. Finally the ache was too much and I slipped a hand between my legs. Logan twitched and moaned animalistic at me.

"Patience Logan, I don't want you going before I do." He watched as I rubbed my fingers slowly along my folds, getting off on his gaze. His eyes flared as I entered myself with a finger, sliding back and forth in my own juices. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt the climb, I pushed faster releasing whimpers of pleasure across the room.

"Rory" he called. We were both near peak. Slipping out my fingers I crossed the room and lowered myself onto his length. My hands wrapped around his neck, my lips on his as I rose off him faster and faster. We both hit orgasm together, covered in sweat and smelling of sex. I sagged against his chest riding out the stars and lights, my arms locked around his neck.

"Rory" he breathed and kissed the top of my head. "If you ever do that again I might actually die." I laughed and reached back to unlock his hands. They wrapped around me immediately stroking up and down my back soothingly. My legs wobbled jellified as I breathed against him, my eyes closing with tiredness. He poked my ribs as I drifted.

"Rory. Bed. Sleep." I groaned.

"Tired. Sleep. Legs. Jelly" he chuckled and picked me up sliding into bed with me. He pulled me against his warm chest. And that was where I stayed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I woke with a start the next morning at 4:30am. It was another dream that woke me. Logan had been outside a castle door, me on the other side refusing to let him in.

He cried out begging me to let me in, I kept refusing. My mother sat knitting in a rocking chair and spoke to me.

"September the 24th Rory, you can't avoid it, it will come. Even you can feel it. Call me, alright. I love you" was all she said, and then I woke. Bolt awake on Logan's chest. Thankfully he slept like a log and I crawled off him, got showered and dressed without him even stirring. I was bugged to my core, the 24th was tomorrow. I crept out with my cell phone and sat in the hallway breathing the fresh air. I checked my text messages, none from my mother but an hour ago Juliet asked me if I was awake. I text her back

_You still awake?_

_Hey Rory, you outside? _Before I could reply she poked her head out of the suite and wandered over to sit with me.

"How's your blistered feet?" I asked as she sat. Her furry slippers covered up to her calves so I couldn't see.

"Good, they feel bathed, medicated, plastered and very thankful to Colin for carrying me everywhere" I smiled. "How'd it go with Logan?" I let out a quiet giggle.

"I almost killed him, so I think it went good." She draped her arm across my shoulders.

"Ah, the power of seduction is a wonderful thing. I walked into Colin's room in just a thong once. He almost died right there and then. It was hilarious"

"I'm surprised you're bold enough to do that, what if he had been on a night picnic with Finn, they're hardly apart."

"I know what you mean, But Rose had agreed to do the same with Finn so we knew there was no chance of it turning into a weird threesome" she laughed and I joined her. "He asked me once though" I looked at her confused. "If I wanted a threesome." I would have choked had I been eating anything but instead my eyes just popped out wide.

"With Finn?" she laughed lightly.

"God no, there was this other girl who wanted to join the brigade. She had a massive crush on Colin, but was absolutely intolerable. She laughed like a mad horse's neigh; I wanted to shoot myself every time she did. But Colin thought her large fake breasts excused that trait and he asked me if I wanted to go with her." I desperately wanted to know if she did, but didn't dare ask. Thankfully she answered anyway "I told him to stuff it and refused him for sex for a whole month. Boy he was blue balled when I finally caved again."

"I bet he learnt his lesson" I commented. She nodded with a smile.

"Thing is though, I don't think I would have minded, if it was someone I actually liked. I know he's been fantasizing about it since he ever saw females…I mean if it was Logan, would you do the same?" she asked. I felt my face get warmer.

"I don't know…I don't mind trying new things, but it just irks me out. If he really wanted it, maybe." I stepped around the issue in my mind as a visual image snapped up and quickly changed the topic.

"Lauren and Daniel looked happy to win an event. What did they do last time?" she shrugged

"I wasn't in the brigade to see one by then. I've heard they do some pretty epic ones, but they are a more brain smart group than physical like the others, so don't win that regularly." She cursed realising she had told me "I'm not meant to have told you anything about past events, crap. You didn't hear that, and you don't know anything. I swear you make me forget you're not a member, you fit so easily. You should pledge, there have been Gilmores in before, so there's no extra issue with that. Just an initiation. " She got giddy at the thought, her eyes lighting up with a spark and almost began bouncing in her seat. "Oh please join, it would be amazing and I can tell you all the things we've done. It would be fantastic. We really need another sister to even it out. And you're already with Logan. You fit so well. Oh please Rory, say you'll do the initiation…We'll have to tell Finn, he caps off them all-" she stood but I cut her off and eased her to the floor again.

"Jul, I haven't said yes yet, calm down. Breathe." She sucked in a deep breath then blew it out. "Logan asked me earlier, but nobody is going to tell me what I have to do because of rules and everything. Besides, I'm fine as I am. And I'm not running around naked in a circle." She butted in to correct the running part but I carried on. "I know there's no running, but I've seen first hand what your regular get-togethers are like, Logan said initiations are 5 times better and a million times more fun. I can barely handle your events now. I don't even want to image what the initiations are like. But if it makes you happy, I'll think about it." She was silent chewing on her lip. The she threw her arms around me in a hug.

"I wish I could tell you Rory. But I'm sworn not to say a damn thing." I patted her back in comfort.

"I know." I sighed and sat with her against the cold wall. After a few minutes of silent contemplation of worst case initiation scenarios conversation resumed.

"What's stopping you sleep?" she asked fidgeting with her dressing gown.

"Bad dreams, you?"

"Rose is over with Finn tonight, snoring in unison no doubt. But it feels too empty and Colin was too asleep to even notice my prods. People sleep like the dead around here." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…Logan liked his wings by the way. He said he felt like an angel." We both laughed. "He decided to give me some as pay back" I told her.

"Cool. He really likes you, you know." I sighed and pressed my head against the wall. She changed subject noticing my emotional wriggling. "Do you want to talk about your bad dream?" she asked.

"It wasn't bad like evil bad. More emotional bad. I keep being told about a date. September the 24th. I have no idea why. You got anything big planned then?"

"Nope, but save the 27th. I am planning on ending the world by summoning the apocalypse."

"Darn, I'm busy; can you push it a day forward?" I joked. She sat in mock thought.

"I suppose so, but then the queues for hell might be a little bit longer than planned. Then again it is supposed to be torturous, so I don't see why not. Sure I can do the 28th."

I smiled at our wacky conversing.

My suite door opened and Logan peeked his head out, looking sexily tempting with his fluffy hair.

"Ace, what the hell you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes and looking at Juliet. She stood and pulled me up.

"I guess this is the end for tonight's romantic rendezvous, Rory. Till tomorrow my love." She kissed both my cheeks then walked back to her own room.

Logan reached for my hand and pulled me back through the door sluggishly. He had put on some pyjama pants since I left and sat back in bed against the headboard, curling me up to rest on him.

"Sorry for waking you." I apologised nuzzling him gently. He stroked my hair.

"You didn't. I had a weird dream. Then this evil cackling outside the door stirred my interests, so I walk out and find two little witches plotting my downfall."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Nothing much really; Finn made me eat Jelly. I don't like Jelly."

"Okay, we'll get back to your food preferences later, but essentially you're telling me you have a nightmare about Jelly?" he laughed once and ran his hand down his face.

"Says the woman who woke screaming because she saw porridge."

"I really should keep you away from Paris…and in my defence I wasn't running from the porridge it was the violent sadistic look the porridge had. Any female would be scared by that"

"On porridge?" I playfully slapped him chest.

"Be nice, or I'll ask Finn to feed you Jelly."

"Or you could bend me over and spank me" my face burned with a bright blush. "Better yet, you could handcuff me to a chair then torment me as you play with yourself on the bed." I turned my face into his chest refusing to meet his eyes. He returned to stroking my hair. "Last night you didn't even blush once, but now you're bright red. Rory, you're adorable" he kissed the top of my head. "And fantastic, and if I was going to chose a dirty mistress. You'd be top of my list" his voice dropped into a sexual tone. I lifted to peek a glance at him.

"So, you didn't mind that?"

"Didn't mind that" he repeated "Rory, I loved it. Sure, I was about to attack you at one point but could you blame me. That outfit alone had me solid as rock." I laughed and snuggled back into his shoulder.

"What time are we eventing?" I asked calming myself with a topic change.

"Daniel said it was a sunlight activity so not too late, around 1 I think, no doubt he'll tell us at breakfast."

"So you're planning on going today then?" I jibed.

"Well no-one has handcuffed me to the bed and I recuperated from last night quite fast so I think I might grace the boys with my presence." He smiled contagiously again and we sat quietly thinking. My mind could help but stay stuck on Juliet's remark, saying that Logan liked me. Sure, I knew he liked me, but he was notorious as a play boy; tossing girls like garbage after he was finished. I knew that from the start so I refused to let my heart get involved, but now… my heart skips when I see him all the time, and when he's close by I feel all warm and buttery inside. So hence my problem, I suppose I'm waiting till he gets bored and kicks me to the curb so my heart can shatter yet again. Maybe it would happen tomorrow, it is the 24th. That stirred another pot of junk spewing out about ideas and random happenings, but I had no idea why my brain thought tomorrow was important. On review of the dream I made a mental note to check in with my mom some time today.

"Rory, best get up…you wanna join me for a shower?" he purred. I laughed returning to a lighter mood, even if it was fake.

"Sorry, Huntzburger, you missed your time slot this morning. I'm all fresh and clean already. Juliet kept me company though." I teased. He growled sexily and advanced on me.

"I can make you dirty if you want?"

"As much as I would love that, I'm still tired from last night. And also my brain is coming up with a very good reason as to why I should leave right now in a dramatic exit." He laughed and turned back to the bathroom.

"I'll see you at breakfast Gilmore." He spoke as a farewell and I heard the sound of the shower followed by appreciative sounds taunting me. I made for the breakfast room. Juliet was cleaned and dressed waiting outside my room for me.

"Hey, do you want breakfast?"

"I'm starved." She linked arms with me and we found an empty table. It was around half 6 by now and no Colin and Finn who usually woke before us.

"Where are the rest?" I asked as we pulled out some chairs.

"Daniel and Lauren scooted to prepare. Event starts at 12 by the way. Steph is wrapped up in Robert. Rose and Finn are arguing about something Finn hasn't apologised for yet. He will if his penis has anything to say about it. Colin is talking paintball tactics in Marcus's room. And Hayley is probably coming for breakfast right now. Which leaves Logan in the shower."

"How do you know so much?" I asked in awe. It was like she lo-jacked the entire brigade. She beamed at me, proud of herself.

"On one part it's all to do with the early bird catching the gossiping worm, on another I have really good hearing. And I've known the gang a while to pick up habits. You however, you mess with my radar."

"Sorry?" she laughed and turned to see Hayley float across out of the elevator in a summer dress.

"Don't apologise, it's fresh and exciting not knowing what everyone does." She smiled and pulled up another chair for Hayley.

"Thanks" I watched as she sunk down, her head on the table.

"Oh Hails, cheer up. Surely it wasn't that bad" Juliet tried to comfort her tired friend.

"How many times do I have to listen to the same boring talk about bloody paintballs? I swear if Finn doesn't learn a 'double barrel trigger re-load shooting' bloody technique soon. I will end up with a real gun and shooting him!" technically speaking that made no sense but I guessed she was too bored to actually listen.

"There's croissants." Juliet nodded to the breakfast table which shot Hayley full of life and she came back arms loaded with food for the entire table.

"See, now. Just remember, shooting Finn would mean you would miss your croissants. They don't have a very wide selection in prison."

"True, I suppose I could choose my food over shooting Finn. But just this once." Juliet leaned over to me

"She says that every time." She whispered to me. I giggled. "Logan should be coming down now by the way." Sure enough the ding of the elevator dinged to reveal a fully clean and dressed Logan.

"I'm starting to guard my thoughts around you…You're either telepathic or psychic, neither really appeal to me." She laughed

"Nope, just observant of peoples behaviours. It drives my sister wild." She grinned and watched Logan pull a chair and give me a quick greeting and kiss.

"Bet he chooses toast today" she whispered. Sure enough when Logan got up for food, he came back with warm toast. "Told ya" I was in awe.

"You have to teach me how to do that" I begged.

"Family secret. Sorry Rory, but this tool in the hands of a journalist would be lethal" I agreed. Speaking of family…

"Excuse me a second, Phone call" I pulled out my phone as I sat in the lobby, feet up on the sofa. It was closer to 7 so mom would be at the Inn.

"Good morning. Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai speaking, how many I help you?"

"Mommy?" I put on my best baby voice.

"My favourite offspring, this is strange, only this morning I was thinking about how little my daughter was phoning."

"That is strange."

"Exactly, so I said to Sookie; 'don't you think it's weird Rory hasn't phoned me this week?' and she was all 'No' so I was ' But this is Rory, the golden egg of my womb'"

"Nice mom"

"'Rory never forgets to phone'. Otherwise she would be turning into an insolent brat who-" her tone turned back to normal as she greeted some guests and booked them in.

"Oh my god! You would never believe that?" she was back to the phone now.

"Believe what, I can't see"

"That woman's hair" she was sounding outraged.

"Too big?"

"No"

"Too little?"

"No"

"Wacky dye job?"

"I wish"

"Ah, so it must be age inappropriate."

"Yes, what self respecting elderly woman wears pony tails either side of her head like she's four. I could almost make out the pink Barbie bobbles too"

"Mom, you wore those last year all around town for a week."

"Rory. That was a political statement. People have to know the effect of plastic dolls on children."

"And it comes down to my childhood again. I'm not going to get into a massive discussion with you about how you refused my childhood needs. Everyone else had a Barbie. Even Lane"

"Mrs. Kim is a nut job though, everybody knows that."

"Well, how do you know that old lady wasn't also making a political statement?" I challenged.

"Oh excuse me, but she had no logo, no sticker, no slogan or anything to show her persuasion. I don't know if she's opposed to Barbie, or if she's in favour. How can that be making herself known. It abolishes the entire point of political statements."

"I have to agree, maybe you should confront her and ask."

"Maybe…anyway where were we?"

"I was turning into an insolent brat who…"

"Ah yes, who ignores her mother in her time of need."

"You're in a time of need? I never knew"

"Unfortunately"

"Where's Luke in this time?"

"Standing next to me fixing the step"

"Oh say hi to him" she relayed the message

"He says hi and then dropped his hammer." She was laughing as Luke grunted in the background.

"What's wrong with the step?"

"The squeak has gone"

"Oh no"

"Yes"

"Not Mr Squeak the third?"

"Now it's Mr Squeak the fourth. Well it will be when Luke finishes making it squeak."

"Tell him to make it extra squeaky, add some oil of squeak and make a mouse home, for extra good measure."

"Will do…anyway, did you phone for any reason other than to get your dose of amazing mother-ness?"

"Nope, just missing you"

"Oh, I love you too Rory. I had a weird dream about you coming to the fair with me and Luke the other night. Only Luke dropped my ice-cream so you melted…It was tragic, my therapist says I can work through it though."

"Weird" I agreed "You sat in a rocking chair knitting last night."

"I do recall an itch to knit."

"Well, if you do buy a rocking chair, call me"

"Will do. Now do I get any goodies about your treatment with the rich hobbits of doom?"

"Have you been watching Lord of the Rings again? You know it gives you nightmares"

"They're so tiny, it's not human. And the elf…"

"I won't even get you started. I'll update you when I come home, we can make a day out of my wacky stories and fun filled events"

"I'll stock up on popcorn. How's life with Logan?"

"Good."

"Rory, what's wrong? I sensed that tone."

"Nothing mom…I'll tell you later when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Swear across grandma's soul."

"Oh Rory, we both know the she-devil doesn't have one. That doesn't count. I want a better promise."

"Sorry mom, it's all I can do while I watch the waiter bring out chocolate covered strawberries." A lie, but still fun to tease.

"Oh no. You're not leaving me for food. As your mother who carried you painfully for 9 months I demand you sit and talk to me."

"Good luck with the squeak, I'll be home soon. Love you mom"

"Rory! Rory, you little brat," she sighed "despite everything I love you too. You best come back armed with gossip."

"Bye mom" after another 5 minutes of talk I finally made it off the phone and back into the food room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Nice you could return to us Ace" Logan smirked. The table had become full with only Daniel and Lauren missing.

"Did I miss much?" he slid me onto his knee.

"Only me. Otherwise the boys are planning a wrestling contest after breakfast. You wanna join in? We can provide mud if you need it" he teased.

"Sorry, I've already got a contest going with the girls later tonight; I need to be in peak performance. But I'll watch you." I leant my head onto his shoulder.

"You will, will you…"

"Sure, nothing better than watching you get pummelled to a pulp. But this better not injure our chance at winning tonight."

"Ace, you underestimate my skills."

"Or maybe you over estimate yours. I've heard stories of the other guys' stamina." I teased.

"Oh, I did not need to know that." He groaned.

"Rory, my ears burn. Is that your pretty mouth making comedy from my name?" Finn asked.

"Never Finn, I was just telling Logan a story he didn't like." Juliet giggled, obviously having heard my story. She nudged it around the girls with record speed.

"Logan, it's true. He's an animal. I can't even begin to tell you about the time-" Rose continued.

"Woah, no I do not want to know!"

Finn turned to gaze questioningly at Rose before shaking it off.

"Anyway, boys, wrestling outside in 5 minutes. Girls either go pamper yourselves or come watch out manly displays of affection toward you."

"Who says we can't do both?" Steph challenged. Then she began her orders.

"Rose, make-up. Jule, nail polish. Hails, hair. Rory, Blankets and food" we all scattered to find the respective items. Juliet stayed with me. The staff were more than happy to make us a luxury pamper hamper full of goodies and snacks, then I followed Juliet while she dug out a nail polish bag and some suntan lotion. Then of course we met the others on the corridor and it turned into sunbathing so we changed into swim suits. We walked out into the warm sun and laid out the blankets. The hotel had a pool if we would have wanted but the grass was warm and free of other people.

"Ace, nice suit" Logan commented having stripped off his own top like the other boys. I had to say 5 half naked, very fit men about to wrestle…well, maybe a cold shower would be needed.

"Alright men" Finn started his rallying. "As a feat of strength in admiration to our lady folk a contest has arose. First myself and Colin will duel, an ancient art and a great settler for arguments."

Rose snorted interrupting them. "That isn't what we do. And besides, if you had an ounce of brain power you'd put on some god damn sun tan lotion. That is if you want any sort of skin left on your back today." The guys winced and strayed back to their respective partner for a rub over.

"You mind Ace?" Logan sat between my legs as I covered his back. I shifted to sit over his legs as I moved to the front.

"You know this could become very distracting" I told him as I rubbed down his chest.

"You're telling me. I've got pictures of old dead people and family re-unions burning into my eyeballs as we speak.

"Nice Logan…"

"Hey, find me a guy here that doesn't"

"Well considering Finn looks more in pain than pleasure right now, I'd say Rose is doing very well."

"Or is she just turning him on further…Finn takes pleasure in pain. You're not the only one with stories" he hinted.

"Yet again, thanks Logan, now I have images in _**my**_ head" he held his arms up in surrender. I moved my own fingers to coat his arms. I didn't realise I had stopped to admire his biceps till he laughed and spoke again.

"Ace, you better keep moving or my restraint might just fail and I'll end up shoving you in the closest room around here. Hell we might not make it that far."

"Finn and Colin naked." I offered. He winced and calmed.

"I really didn't need that Ace. I wasn't too far gone." I kissed his nose then rubbed my fingers across his cheeks covering those too.

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're next you know. I'm not letting you burn up in the sun either."

"Relax, I'm sure one of the girls won't mind rubbing me down." Rose suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sure Rory girl, I won't mind." She licked her lips to tease Logan. "Logan, if you're done, Finn wants a guy talk with all of you" He constricted his arms tighter against me.

"Sorry Rose, your sinful devil claws are keeping far away from my angel." He kissed my nose.

"Oh, Logan I'll let you watch, promise" she teased.

"Get your own girl, this one is taken." He shifted me onto his lap.

"Sure Rose, if you don't mind. I think Logan would get too distracted anyway." She knelt down at my request and pried me out of Logan's grip easily.

"If it helps, you can image Finn naked, it always turns me off" Rose jibed.

"Hey! I heard that. Logan here now!" Finn called from the group of guys sorting out a wrestling spread or something. Logan stood slowly watching me as Rose moved my hair and started on my back. He gave me a glare then went to the guys who no doubt were all thinking of unattractive things while the other girls put lotion on themselves. Rose finished quickly, assuring me I wouldn't burn.

"Thanks, do you want me to do you too?"

"Nah, Finn was quick enough to rub me down after he was done." She smiled at me and the other girls came over to choose nail colours, soon we also had a system going of, one for nails, another for hair and make-up and the fifth girl to sunbathe and judge the boys match. Everything was timed well, and my Logan's first match I was being painted a seductive red to match the bikini.

It was exactly the sort of wrestling you expected from guys. Fast paced and getting covered with mud and grass stains on their jeans. It was sort of like a weird martial arts movie gone wrong. Steph laughed when I pointed this out but didn't smudge the nail polish. Logan was play fighting with Finn, tossing each other to the ground and dodging the others arms and legs. Hayley was sitting with the other boys playing judge. They played the match with 4 shirts in corners to form a square; the loser was the first to step outside the square. Sort of like the Japanese fighting with the huge men wearing big white loin clothes in a ring of flour or salt or something. Another sport me and my mother couldn't figure out. When it came to my judging Logan was back in the ring, against Robert. I sat with the other boys. A mistake I instantly regretted.

"So Rory, how's your sex life?" Colin immediately asked leaving me shell shocked.

"Now now, Colin this isn't how you ask these questions" Finn butted in to my silence gratefully "You ask them like this" he coughed and turned to sit opposite me. "Does Logan make you happy?" I refused to answer. He laughed. "Well boys I think we know how Miss Gilmore feels. Silence does speak louder than words." I decided to turn on the attack.

"You know with being a girl and all, we do talk. So I do know who is smallest here, and who passes out after 5 minutes. I even know who is in the dog house after a fight" I looked pointedly at Finn "But the best part, is that I can go and tell someone like Rose a single piece of information about you and it can affect your sex life for the rest of the year." Finn stared at me apologetically while Colin and Marcus laughed.

"Miss Gilmore, please accept my apologises." He bowed onto the grass before me.

"Sure, Finn. Just be good and I'll put it a good word for you with Rose." He hugged me dramatically. "Finn!"

"I wasn't feeling at your breasts. I promise, it was just a friend hug." I raised my eyebrows but let it slide.

"So, who wants to tell me embarrassing stories about Logan?" I invited.

"Not a word!" Logan ordered from the floor of the ring. I laughed.

"It's blackmail from me, or a beating from Logan. Take your pick."

"Rory, you are most evil" Colin admired.

"More so than Rose" Finn agreed

"Rose would never stoop so low as to use blackmail" Marcus stated. "Steph would."

"Ah yes" Finn turned back to the match shouting across at Robert. "Rob, does Steph blackmail you?" he shouted causing the girls to giggle wildly.

"12 times already this month, right pumpkin?" he paused the fight to ask the woman in question.

"Only 11 if you count my other as a suggestion, rather than an action."

"True…11 Finn" he shouted back then continued his fight.

5 minutes later the boys had tackled each other to the edge falling at the same time.

"Rory, love…you're going to have to call it." Finn told me.

"Can I call a tie?" Finn nodded. "It's a tie." Logan man-hugged Robert then came to me instantly lifting me up.

"Well, someone is charged with testosterone" I commented when he let me down.

"What can I say? Robert pushes my buttons, but he's nothing compared to you" he kissed me slowly and pleasurable till Colin started an awkward cough. Logan laughed and released me.

"Well, that was a disturbing display…" Finn commented. Rose had perked up to the conversation and was shouting back across as Juliet finished her hair with a bobble tie off.

"Yes, well Finn you would think that! Why can you just leave then alone?"

"Rose, if this is about earlier I've already told you six times that it wasn't my fault!"

"Yes, because her lips did accidentally fall onto you"

"They did" He argued to which Rose snorted and pushed up from the ground storming over to make-shift battle ring.

"Come on then" she called. All the guys let out low sounds of warning to Finn. He huddled backwards toward safety.

"Oh, hell no, Finn. There are things I would gracefully stand and fight by your side for. But when Rose looks like that…I'm on the first moving vehicle out of there!" Colin backed away with the other guys and Logan dragged me back in his arms too.

"We'll settle this right now. When I win, you admit you were wrong and that you kissed that slut. Then I will find a suitable punishment. If you somehow manage to get one over me, then I will apologise and for an entire month doing anything you want and I will let you go around kissing anyone you want" Rose propositioned squaring up to the edge of the ring. The girls 'ooooh'ed while the guys squealed in terror and retreated.

Finn nudged his toe towards the line.

"No cheap shots though. I still need some equipment when you're finished." Rose didn't answer she instead reached out and threw him to the floor viciously. Wow, note to self don't piss Rose off. She was pinning Finn to the ground.

"And you shouldn't corrupt Rory with your dirty mind" I blushed but Finn rolled her over till she was close to the edge.

"Rory was already like that; I corrupted nothing. If anything your lesbian vibes were ruining her!" Logan chuckled and I leaned back further to his chest, blushing fire engine red. Rose rolled Finn back once more then pushed up from him. He followed quickly. Then she was back on her assault, but this was a tactical manoeuvre. She leapt onto Finn's unsuspecting body colliding her lips with his. He stumbled back to carry her weight and in doing so left the ring.

"You lost, pay up" she demanded. Finn looked down and groaned.

"You tricked me" she playfully slapped him.

"And you were stupid enough to fall for it. Now pay up, I want my apology"

He let her legs fall to the ground and knelt down.

"Rosemary, my darling, my queen, my angel from heaven that I do not deserve…forgive me for I have sinned" I laughed.

"I see, my slave. And how do you intend to repay for your sins of such great stature?"

"Foot massages for a week" she mused.

"Not enough"

"Foot massages and I'll buy you a dress"

"Foot massages for a month whenever I want, and a shopping trip to Paris all expenses paid by my little darling?" she ruffled his hair.

"All that for one stupid kiss!"

"I'm an expensive brat Finn, but I'm your expensive brat. So spoil me or you'll loose all your pleasures in life" he groaned and lay defeated on the grass.

"Fine, but I'm putting a cap on your spending." She smiled and met him on the floor drawing him in for a long kiss.

"Thanks baby. Love you" she came back to join the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ignoring the small fight everything went back to the schedule. Too soon Logan had to leave my arms to go at it with Marcus. I didn't watch till the end.

With a push Logan landed flat on his back with an 'oof' outside the line. I pushed up to go to him.

"Hey Ace" he called from the floor.

"Logan, you've probably broke your back." I rolled my hands over anywhere I could reach.

"No, I'm good." He stood up swiftly, clearly not in any pain.

"Me thinks you should sit the next few out and come with me." Finn let out a low whistle which I chose to ignore.

"Ace, where we going?" I bid farewell to the girls and towed Logan into the hotel up to our suite. "Ace…" he warned as I locked the suite door.

"Logan sit on the bed." He complied, I sat behind him, my hands resting on his shoulder. "Try to relax, my baby" I began my massage rolling my thumbs across his back.

"Ohh, Rory. You're the best. But baby?"

"You don't like being my baby?"

"Can't I be something more manly?"

"Snuchuums?"

"No"

"Sweetie pie?"

"No"

"How about my little warrior?"

"Little?" he asked offended. I grinned.

"Alright my warrior. I apologise, you are in no way little. You are most fierce some and gratifying in every manly sense" he smiled and turned back to kiss me. His phone went off, playing some dark and depressing creepy slaughter music.

"Sorry Ace, it's my sister. She'll kill me if I don't talk to her" he reached for his phone and walked into the bathroom slamming the door as he yelled at her.

"Honor I swear this better be bloody important!" the walls weren't thick enough to block out shouting or Logan's angry tone. I would hate to be his sister right now. But I appreciated that he didn't yell at her in front of me.

"Yes, I'm with Rory, and yes you were disturbing!" he answered her question.

"What sort of problem?" I knew I shouldn't be listening and blanked out for a while re-arranging the room, sorting a few things around.

"No, of course I don't, it's just a fling." My brain tuned back in, and sinfully I refused to blank out the conversation.

"She's too deluded to see clearly."

"Honor, I swear to you right now. I will end it as soon as the week is up" my heart crashed from its flight and smashed inside my ribs. I fell back stumbling against the wall for support.

"I don't give a damn about her, at all" did he have to be so brutal? My eyes began to leak. I quickly rubbed them dry. I suppose I knew this was coming, but did he have to be so damn mean? Maybe he didn't think I could hear but this was savage.

"Yes, I slept with her. Did you think I kept her around for her company?" I held in a sob and reached for my clothes, shoving them on over the bikini as quick as I could and silently leaving through the door. The flip flop slapped against the pavement as I left the hotel and wandered across the road into the park to sit in the shade of a deserted oak tree. I felt at my cheeks in fear of lack smudged eyeliner, but my clean fingers revealed I had been coated with waterproof lines. I sighed and held in the tears. I promised myself I would not waste tears over the inevitable. I knew this would happen. My phone buzzed.

_Ace, where'd you go? _I ignored it.

It was 11:32 my phone said. The event started soon. I suddenly didn't feel quite so interested in attending. Luckily Logan had given me the numbers of all the members and I rang for Lauren hoping she would answer. She did.

"Hey Rory, events in half an hour, what's up? Fashion advice?" she was so cheerful. I put on my best ill tone and replied.

"Hey, I'm just wondering if I skipped, would it mess things up too bad?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just not feeling too good. But if you need me..."

"Rory, don't you worry. It's not a pair's thing so it should be fine, and Logan can play by himself. That's unless you want him to stay with you, I completely understand." I could hear Daniel in the background asking her what was up, she didn't answer.

"Logan should go. He won't listen to me if I ask him to go though."

"Don't you worry, if you want alone time, I'll make sure Finn drags him out of there kicking and screaming if he has too. Otherwise, I'm not taking part I can stop behind with you."

"No, but thanks. I'll be fine alone."

"Sure Rory. Feel better soon. Otherwise you're missing a killer event."

"Sorry" we said our goodbyes and my attention went to the flashing mail symbol on my phone; another 2 texts had come through from Logan.

_Are we playing some dirty version of hide and seek?_

_Rory, text me back and let me know you're okay._

I suppose I'd have to do something. I could feel my blood boiling at the very point that he had said all that and then returned to normal. I forced a smile on my lips and text back with yet another lie.

_I'm fine…don't feel too well. Think I ate something bad. Missing the event. Sorry_

I snarled as the reply came through.

_Where are you?_

I didn't text back, just turned off my phone and slid it back into my pocket. For the next few minutes I just sat breathing slowly and watching from the shade as people walked by, wrapped up in their own lives. My mother would have played a game with me, to guess what issues everyone was walking out. She believed people never went to parks without dogs, or children unless they had issues. I had to say that right now, I was clear evidence to that theory. I thought of phoning her, but I felt guilty at dampening her happy mood. Things were working out with Luke; she was happy.

Grandma disapproved but after the wedding she seemed to be a little more accepting. Grandpa took less convincing about Luke but he still had negative opinions. Personally I loved him; he was good for mom and made the world's best coffee.

"Hey" I jumped about 5 ft into the air at the sudden greeting. Thankfully it wasn't Logan. Hayley sat next to me in the shade.

"What did Logan do?" she asked quietly. I shook my head.

"How did you find me?"

"Juliet figured you'd be here, but Logan was following her like a lost puppy so she sent me. And I hate to be evil, but if you don't tell me what happened I will feel inclined to tell Logan where you are" I smiled at her, she was only trying to make me feel better. My fingers took my interest while I told her.

"Logan was on the phone to his sister. He didn't think I could hear him…I knew he would break up with me, it's what he does with every other girl. But the things he said…" I trailed off, sniffling then breathing deep. I watched a jogger run past with his shaggy dog.

"Logan's always been an ass with women. Honestly, I prayed you wouldn't fall for him…he always breaks hearts, you didn't deserve that." She reached out and gripped my hand.

"Lauren knows I'm not going to the event. Will you make sure Logan goes though?" She nodded.

"You're going back home tonight aren't you?" she asked. I frowned but nodded. I hadn't actually decided whether I would or not, but it seemed like a good idea. She immediately pulled me into a hug.

"This is wrong. Logan should be the jackass that leaves, not you. If the guys didn't get along so well, I'd petition for him to be kicked to the pavement." I laughed once.

"I'm serious. The amount of times he's done this. But no, this time we're all thinking it's different. The way he acts around you and feels for you. We all thought it was different. That he had finally settled and changed is ways. But now, the pain in arse strikes again. If I could, I'd rip his own heart out." She was fuming, even more so that myself. "I like you Rory. I don't want you to leave. You fit in with everyone."

"I'll miss you all too, and I promise to gate-crash an event later on if that will make you happy"

"Sorry. I'm a mess when it comes to emotional goodbye's" I hugged her back. "I can stay behind and help you pack if you want?"

"No, you should all go. I want to be gone before you get back. You should keep Logan busy. If he accidentally falls over your foot once or twice I won't mind either. Juts keep him busy."

"Of course. I'll miss you. Even if you're not a brigade member, you're still a sister to us girls. And we always protect sisters. Logan shall not interrupt, because you are not feeling well and are sleeping it off in Juliet's room while the event goes on." She hinted telling me what Logan would know. "Do you still have your room key and money to get home?" I nodded. "Great, I'll go round everyone up and spread your story. Can you stay here till the limo leaves?" I nodded again and fell into another hug.

"Goodbye sister." I waved back, unable to form any words right now. She left quickly back into the hotel. I watched as her shape disappeared. 20 minutes of deep thinking later a group of loud teens exited the hotel in high spirits. They pushed a tall blonde into a limo and followed shortly. I watched it leave. Once satisfied everyone was gone I ran back. Packing my items into the ugly brown suitcase. An hour later everything was recovered and a cab arranged. As the man drive I fished out the phone, turning it on. I had 14 texts from Logan, each as miserable and depressing as the next. Surprisingly each girl had sent me another, each parting with a 'goodbye sister'. I sniffled and stopped the tears. Hayley text me another though.

_Sister, I trust you are leaving safely. Text me, whenever you get a chance._

I smiled and text back.

_I'm safe and on my way home. My apologies to the girls._

After 2 cab rides and a train I stood outside my family home as the sun set. My mother leapt outside at the sound of the cab's tyres on the gravel.

"Baby" she greeted "You're home" I ran into her open arms and fell to pieces. We spent the rest of the night on the sofa with ice-cream and tissues. Luke had taken the day fishing and was camping outside so we stayed up all night watching trashing movies about sad women. And by 3am I started to feel sleepy.

"Mom, bed" she was falling asleep on me and I, her.

She grunted.

"Mom, bed" I repeated with a laugh as she rolled further onto me. She grunted again.

"Mom, Luke's naked in the kitchen and he's scaring me." She swatted at me.

"No he isn't. Luke's fishing in the cold wet woods." She grumbled.

"Yes, and if he comes home and you haven't slept, you can't have wild monkey sex." I challenged her. She sat up looking half dead. I suppressed a laugh.

"Fine, be evil…but never bring up wild monkey sex again." She plodded up the stairs. I followed to make sure she didn't collapse.

"Where you going?" she asked when I left her.

"To sleep" she grunted again.

"Give me the phone." She held her hand out. "You are not phoning Logan, he is not phoning you. I order you to unplug the landline and give me your mobile." I complied despite the fact the authority dissolved with her sleeping grunts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I woke late at 2pm stretching out the kinks from the old mattress. Mom was sitting in my room staring at me holding a cup of coffee like a lifeline. She kept staring at it, then at me.

"Stop looking at me like that, and drink your coffee." I grunted and turned over.

"I can't" she mumbled. I sat up. It demanded full attention when my mother said no to coffee.

"Why?" she looked at me dead seriously and I became severely worried.

"Rory," her voice broke and I flew out of bed to her side. "I'm pregnant." She smiled at me and a tear rolled down her cheek. She repeated herself "Rory, I'm pregnant" I swallowed and looked up at her. She was glowing with happiness. "I can't drink coffee, because I'm pregnant." She handed me the coffee, I put it on the side.

"Does Luke know?" was the only thing I could think of.

"Not yet, he's not back. I took a test this morning. It was positive." She beamed at me.

"This is good, right?" I asked completely unsure about her reaction.

"Yes Rory. I'm pregnant." I smiled at her and we hugged. She was full of happiness actually eating a proper breakfast of cooked food. It seemed Luke had implanted more than just a kid into her. She had learnt to cook.

"Luke thinks we should knock out the wall, build outward. That way we could have a spare room for all my clothes. But, it looks like that might have to be a nursery" she mused as she turned some bacon in the grill.

"Do you want a brother or sister?" she asked as simply as if it was bacon or eggs.

"Mom, you know it doesn't work like that" she laughed

"Who says it doesn't? When I had your little troublesome body inside me, I kept saying. It'll be a girl. It'll be a girl. Lorelai wants a girl…and then guess what happened?"

"You had a boy" I jibed.

"Not unless you want to tell me anything" she narrowed her eyes and we both burst into laughter.

I returned to my room to finish an old book while mom jumped up and down with Luke.

An hour later she stuck her head around the door.

"Rory, do you still have your baseball bat?" I looked up from the book sliding in a bookmark.

"Why?"

"Luke's at the diner and there's a strange Australian man poking his fingers through the letter box calling for Ms Gilmore." I scurried up off the bed. "I was going to invite him in for tea, but Luke strictly banned me from inviting strange men into the house after the last incident."

"Kirk?" she nodded and followed me to the letterbox where fingers were still sticking through and Finn cried out for 'Gilmore' in a haunting voice. I knelt down while mom leant against the wall.

"Finn, what are you doing here? You scared my mom half to death" he removed his fingers and lowered down to look through the letterbox at me.

"Rory love, thank god you're here, it saves me a killer journey. Logan's been looking for you like mad. He thought you'd been kidnapped."

"She has, go away or you're next" my mom shouted. I shushed her.

"Why, is something wrong with Logan?" I asked. Finn stared at me confused.

"Besides the fact his one and only left him high and dry." My mother let out a low whistle.

"Mom. There's a movie on TV today I think you'll really like."

"Signal received loud and clear" she commented and toddled off but I had no doubt she would be listening still.

"I don't get it" I turned back to Finn "He was going to leave me at the end of the week anyway, what's the big deal?"

"Okay. Now I'm really confused." I stood up and opened the door and sat outside on the bench with Finn. "Why did you leave?" he asked as we sat.

"Finn, you know Logan. He keeps dates for a week at most then they go away. I overheard him on the phone to his sister; he said he'd finished it by the end of the week. So I saved him the trouble and left. What's the big fuss about?"

"Uh-oh. Oh no. big uh-oh. Gilmore we got big trouble."

"Finn, what? Tell me what's going on."

"That's not you. Honor rang to tell him some delusional fan girl was outside the house asking for her boyfriend Logan to come out." Oh crap.

"Well, I may have slipped up on that one, but still Logan will have to end it with me anyway. He's a player type of guy; it was fun for a week yeah. We both knew it had to end."

"Rory, love. How many times does Logan bring a girl to the brigade?" I shrugged. "You're the first. The only one Logan has ever brought for himself. Now let me ask you, does Logan spend time with you when he doesn't have to?" I shrugged again. "Yes. Remember the poker night, and the bar. Remember all the other things he skipped on us for you instead. Miss Gilmore you are not another fling to him." My heart crowded my throat. I hug my head and hugged my knees. I had screwed it up.

"God, I hope I'm not sober when all this goes down" he prayed in mutters. I laughed broken between the noiseless sobs.

"Rory, pet. It's not your fault at all. You did what you thought was right." He slung his arm around me. I heard dialling on his phone. He stepped back as my head snapped up. Shit he was ringing Logan. Oh god. I lunged forward, he sidestepped and held the phone at distance. He hit speaker phone.

"Finn, have you found her?" he sounded genuinely worried.

"Yeah." I sagged to the floor; he caught me and fell too. "She's here…whether she's alright or not…that's an entirely different question."

"Finn is she okay, what happened?"

"Remember why you hate your sister?"

"Finn" he growled a warning to stay on topic.

"Hey, stay with me here, I've got you another reason that's all." Mom walked out slowly and took me from Finn holding me to her, calming soothing me with words of caffeine and baby room décor. She always knew how to distract and smooth.

"She heard the phone call?" Logan guessed.

"And if you heard solely you're end of the conversation, I'm pretty sure you'd be pissy and emotional too" My mom slapped Finn's shoulder.

"Ow. That hurt." She mouthed a sorry.

"Finn, what the hell? Is she there? Is she alright?"

"She hit me"  
"Rory?"

"No her mom hit me. Bloody hard as well." He complained.

"She's in Stars Hollow. I'm on my way there now."

"Logan. Don't be an arse." He told him then hung up. "What the hell? That bloody hurt, you slap harder than Rose" He told my mother. I laughed against her.

"Yeah well, you deserved it. My baby is not pissy and emotional. She got hurt by your jackass of a friend."

"No argument there. But Mrs Gilmore-"

"It's Dane now. But you should call me Lorelai, otherwise I feel old" she held up her wedding ring.

"Well congrats. As for the topic of Logan. He's on his way here now, and just so you know. Rory is not a fling. We've all seen Logan's flings, but this treasure is anything but. We all love her."

"Yeah well, you can tell Mr Huntzburger to take better care of the things he supposable loves." I wriggled out from her.

"No, I suppose it was my fault anyway."

"Rory, we've been through this. Females never have to apologise for any inference or comment overheard during conversations with males. It's our god given right to be nosy and twisty. Likes it's theirs to be arses. They don't apologise for it, so why should we."

"It's true" Finn agreed looking glum.

30 minutes later I was fidgeting on the sofa while mom let Finn try out his chat up lines on her in the kitchen. Giving me space to think. My phone buzzed.

_Rory, I'm sorry. Come outside._

I checked in on the gossip in the kitchen and tip toed out the door. Logan stood in the drive leaning against his car. His hair was barely tamed, pushed back with many strokes of his fingers. His clothes were shrugged on his body without care for appearance and his eyes lacked their glow. I slipped down the stairs and crossed the lawn slowly to meet him halfway. We stopped barely inches from each other. Silent. I felt like my heart was hanging outside my own body bearing fiercely against my ear drum.

"It wasn't you Rory. Not like that, I don't want to lose you. Rory, you're not just another girl to me." his voice cracked half way through and I looked up to his face. He hadn't slept.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought it was about me, but I always knew you'd break up with me." He closed the distance pulling me to his chest. I wasn't crying; I had already finished with tears, but my breathing broke pattern often as I talked.

"Rory, I love you" I froze against him at the words. "I'm not scared Rory. I love you, more than anything. I'm not leaving you, and I don't intend to. I hurt you, I know I did. Even seeing you know I can tell you don't trust me. Rory what can I do?"

"I love you too Logan" the words seemed natural "But, you've promised this to other girls and then tossed them aside. How am I meant to believe you? I want to, but I don't think I can" Ever practical as the Gilmore; thinking always with your head.

"You're right." He moved a step back but kept hold of my hand towing me to his car.

"Finn!" he called back to the house. Finn magically appeared at the doorway with my mother smiling behind him. "We're moving, bring the creator of this angel" Finn took my mothers hand and led her to his car. She didn't protest. Whatever what happening she must know about it.

"Logan, where are we going?" I asked when he stepped in his side of the car.

"Look in the glove compartment ace" I stared at him while he pulled out of the drive, closely followed by Finn. I flipped the draw open, on top of several bunches of papers and documents where was a red bag with Rory scribbled across it. I pulled it out.

"Open it Ace" I frowned in my confusion but I had learnt not to ask questions. I fished into the bag, my fingers wrapped around a velvet box. I popped it open and my jaw fell.

"Logan…this is a ring."

"It comes with a proposal." He answered and kept driving. My dream flooded back to me. I sat bolt up in the chair.

"It's the 24th." I muttered. "It is the 24th right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oh my God…It's true…it came true."

"Ace, what the hell?" he grabbed my hand tightly shaking me back to life.

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"Ace, I love you, I want to be with you. What's so wrong with that?"

My head was spinning, all my thoughts came up with was a round of 'oh god oh god oh god' spinning over and over.

"Ace, say something" he squeezed my hand.

"You're serious" he nodded vehemently. "You really want to marry me?"

He laughed but it wasn't his usually light mood "Of course. Unless you aren't up for it. Rory, what are you thinking?"

"At the moment, I'm wondering that too"

I mean on the one hand were still quite young, but… my argument was silly except that it wasn't just love for Logan it was a pull toward him, like I couldn't breathe without him. If I believed in soul mates, they would be my words. I pulled my phone back out instantly texting my mother.

_I'm confused _I sent her simply.

_So he asked you to marry him then _I fidgeted in my seat. How did my mom know?

_Did Finn tell you?_

_I stole your phone last night for a good yell at him, and well he told me what you heard so…I told him the only way would be to prove he wanted you forever. Then he asked for my permission to marry you. And not to 'hint hint nudge nudge' you. But you did cry your entire heart out for that man, which means a lot of heart went into it. You know what to do. I trust and love you fully, no matter what you decide. And Finn says I can keep my dress if you say no._

I smiled. Logan was getting edging in his seat. I pulled the ring from the box and stared at the gold band costing lord knows how much.

"Wait…if I marry you, I want everyone there." I suddenly thought out loud.

He smirked "are you agreeing to being my wife?"

Without a pause I knew in every inch of my body I was saying yes.

"Rory Huntzburger, does have quite a ring to it…"

"Ace, you gotta say it, you gotta say you will" I beamed in my seat.

"Logan, I want to marry you, to do the honour of being your wife." I curled my fingers back around his. The ring slipped onto them. A perfect fit.

"Rory. I love you. And it's a good thing because everyone at the church is waiting. Lane said she would help you into the dress as well"

"You brought Lane. And you brought me a dress."

"How do you get married without a dress and a best friend?" I leaned against his shoulder kissing his cheek as he kept driving.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet…I have one more proposal for you." I stiffened.

"Alright, though I can't think of anything else you could possibly need" he laughed, back to the warm bubbles that made me melt to him.

"Will you join the Life and Death brigade?"

"Logan…that's quite a lot to dump on a girl in one day"

"I have a feeling you can handle it."

"How do I initiate anyway? Nobody told me."

"And nobody can. All we can say is that it pushes your limits. It faces your fears. It's a thousand times more deadly than anything else we do and very few have the guts to accept. But, I believe in you Rory"

"I suppose that's not so bad then…death defying, possibly bordering mentally unstable. I understand how Finn got in at the very least" he laughed.

"So you'll do it?" I nodded "Great, there's just a formality thing we do which we can do after the main gig. Otherwise, I have a good feeling you'll be happily surprised."

"I'm going to be knackered by the end of today." I groaned and slouched back. He pulled me closer to him.

"Where do you want you're honeymoon?" I sighed.

"Somewhere warm where I can lie topless on the beach" I teased.

"I'll find us somewhere ace."

I ran my fingers across my phone sending back to my mother.

_I'm going to be Rory Huntzburger. My baby sister is going to be very confused._

_We'll always be Gilmore blood though, and no name can take that away. I'm pretty sure it's a boy though. It feels like its going to be wriggly._

_It could be a very hyper girl. Besides you know you can't feel it yet._

_Actually a girl might be nice, that way we can drown Luke in shoes when he does something bad._

_Mom, you're pregnant and I'm getting married._

_I know. I love you baby girl._

_You too._

Logan stopped the car outside the church and instantly lifted me onto his knee for a hell of a re-union kiss. Finn interrupted clearing his throat and knocking on the glass. He led us into the church.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Everything went perfect, the dress was gorgeous and all my bridesmaids were there. Somehow Paris and Lane managed to get along and the Life and Death sisters stood up with me. I sniffled a bit as I gave myself over to Logan but he was ludicrously happy every second. As soon as we were pronounced and sealed it with a kiss Daniel ordered us into a back room. Us being all Life and Death members.

"Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore/Huntzburger do you fully accept the pledge responsibilities of the Life and Death brigade initiation, and understand in whole you may not tell anyone outside of this room of activities or conducts/beliefs we hold." I nodded. "You must also understand that you may not withdraw at all during the initiation period, even injury, distress or personal issues will not allow withdrawal" Daniel added. I turned on my husband.

"Sweetums" I ground out between my teeth "Did you forget that little piece of information?"

"I had other more important things to think about… it may have slipped my mind"

"Rory? Will you accept the conditions?" Daniel asked urging me forward. I scowled at Logan

"If I die doing this, you're first on my list for haunting"

"Wouldn't have it any other way ace" he smiled and took my hand again. The girls all softened with the visible love.

"Fine, I accept. What do I have to do?" Logan held my back to him.

"Mrs Huntzburger we need your word" I rolled my eyes.

"I, as Miss Lorelai Rory Gilmore and as Mrs Rory Huntzburger accept your ridiculous conditions in order to pledge the Life and Death brigade." I put my own spin on it. The girls cheered.

"Congrats Rory. Welcome to the brigade!" Finn stole me from Logan to share a hug. I was passed around for congratulations while I was still in confused land. I had been there a lot lately. When I finally made it back to Logan, the ability of speech also returned.

"What about the death defying trails, the no leaving and endless torture?"

"Did we get you excited, Ace?" he teased

"I'm confused." Luckily Hayley stepped forward and explained it to me.

"Our initiation is full trust. If you didn't fully trust you life to us, then you wouldn't have agreed. So by showing your bravery and loyalty you pass. Welcome sister" she took me into another hug. Oh my head was going to be everywhere at the end of today.

"Right now…I'm not sure whether I like the emotional turmoil you lot put me through over the last week." Logan laughed and kissed my neck.

"It's not over yet. Choose your honeymoon spot Mrs. Huntzburger" my heart fluttered as his voice stroked the new name.

"We could go to Vegas and loose all your money. Then again, I always wanted to visit Hawaii, they have pretty grass skirts and the flower necklaces. But if were going fashion-wise; then I'd have to say Japan. Oh but there's a new museum in Paris . But I don't really like French that much, it freaks me out. I suppose we could go to Italy, they have a nice language. But I've spent too much time around Finn and now I want to go to Australia too" He was towing me back through the crowds but the Brigade's laughter could be heard distinctly over the other voices.

"Ace, calm down. Alright. Deep breaths. We can go everywhere and anywhere you want. I promise." After a good pelting of rice and my mom's 30th hug we were in a limo driving to the airport.

"I don't know where I want to go first" I mused.

"Tell you what" he leaned forward and pulled some paper out of one of the compartments, also 2 pens. "You make a list of all the places you want and I will too. That way we know exactly where to go" He handed me the paper with a kiss and we started scribbling. A good brain rack later I snatched Logan's paper for ideas.

Where my title clearly said; _Places I want to visit _Logan's had other plans.

_**Places I want to have sex with Rory;**_

_France- Lounge (buy lingerie)_

_China- Garden_

_Germany- Kitchen table_

_Australia- Finn's bedroom_

_Vegas- Swimming Pool_

_California- Limo backseat_

The list went on…


End file.
